All Roads Lead To You
by MrsAgentCooper
Summary: No matter what time and universe they're in, Klaus and Caroline will always find their way to each other. Collection of AH/AU and fusion/crossover Klaroline drabbles. The latest: Six of Crows fusion with Caroline as a ruthless leader of the Dregs and Klaus as a shadow summoner growing into his powers.
1. Hot & Guarded

**Hello lovelies! As you can see, I started a new drabble collection! Big shout out to all of you reading, reviewing and following my writing, your support means so much to me :) I only have one more drabble to write before completing "52 Weeks of Klaroline" and since it will take me some time, I've decided to post this sooner (and Paula aka howeverlongs totally talked me into doing it, haha). The first few chapters will consist of drabbles I wrote for Klarodrabblequest but haven't had a chance to upload them here yet. So if you follow this awesome blog, you might've read them already. But I hope you'll still enjoy this :)**

 **In this collection I'll be posting all my all human and fusion/crossover drabbles. This one below is NSFW and based on this prompt:**

 _ **"Caroline is the daughter of the president and Klaus the head of her security team. They are having a hot secret affair and she likes him to take her everywhere. (Like on the presidential plane or the limo after some big gala or something)"**_

* * *

 _5 years ago…_

Klaus was feeling like a dirty old man.

Observing the group of teenage girls, who were sunbathing by the pool, his vigilant gaze fixed on the gorgeous blonde with the vibrant laugh. He couldn't shake the arousal stirring in his lower abdomen at the sight of her lithe body clad in the skimpiest bikini. She was chatting with her two friends, head tilting back when she giggled, exposing her long creamy neck. She would shoot a quick glance his way every time she flipped her hair or bit on her full pink lips, clearly set on teasing him.

Caroline Forbes, already the bane of his existence at 17, was the daughter of the first American female president, Elizabeth Forbes.

At 25, Klaus was the youngest agent in the Secret Service, not to mention the one who had just been entrusted with the safety of the president's daughter as the head of her security team. Therefore, all the lust and erotic dreams Caroline roused in him made Klaus feel not only dirty, but also highly incompetent.

Suffice it to say, it was all highly inconvenient.

She was supposed to be an assignment, a position on his list, an order to follow - nothing more. Yet, the vivacious teen and her perky ways refused to leave him and his thoughts alone, messing with his head on a daily basis.

His breath caught when he saw Caroline flipping onto her front, swiftly untying the laces on her bikini bra before one of her friends began to spread lotion across her back.

How he wished it was his hands grazing her smooth skin. His body reacted instantly, heart thumping fast and his cock twitching in response. Willing himself to calm down, Klaus focused on scanning the location for possible dangers, his work being the distraction he needed. In that moment, Caroline turned and stared at him, her penetrating gaze and victorious smirk telling him she guessed just what he had been thinking about.

This time, he didn't look back.

* * *

 _4 years ago…_

He was doing that thing with his tongue again.

And it really drove Caroline nuts, especially given she was supposed to be studying for her finals. Yet, she kept fixating on the slow sensual sweeps of Klaus' tongue along the line of his crimson, amazingly shaped lips.

Sitting in the library, pretending to read the same passage for the tenth time, Caroline continued to peek at Klaus, his lean body resting slightly against the armchair as he drew in his sketchbook. Still, she recognized the groomed rigidness of his muscles; his body trained to react instantly, with senses vigilant to surroundings.

It painted the most mesmerizing picture.

And thus, Klaus Mikaelson, her bodyguard of two years, had proven to be quite the distraction and it was something she could not afford during her exams. With her mother just recently re-elected for the second term, Caroline's life had gotten even crazier than usual. Still, she was set on finishing her high school education with the highest of grades and loudest of praises.

Elizabeth Forbes was a driven self-made woman, one who cared for her family above all, but she understood her daughter's need for some ounce of normalcy and allowed Caroline to attend a college of her choosing - providing it was good enough. One condition: her security team (and, therefore, Klaus) were to be with her at all times.

Which was just peachy.

If she could just sleep with him and get this over with, Caroline would be an extremely happy woman. But no, Klaus was definitely a resilient one. She had felt the heat of his gaze prickling at her skin on more than one occasion, but he had never made a move. Certainly, over the years, there had been some lingering touches or fierce arguments, all charged with unresolved tension just waiting to erupt in a glorious collision. But nothing had ever come of that, Klaus too much a man of principle to cross that line.

So Caroline had dated appropriate young men, sons of politicians and all in all eligible bachelors - just as was expected of her. But it wasn't their hands she craved to touch her. She would imagine Klaus' skillful fingers instead of that awkward teenage fumbling; would lay in her bed late at night, coming apart with his name on her lips as she pleasured herself.

Deep down, she knew one day it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

 _A year ago…_

" _She should have a normal college experience," Caroline's mother had said. "It is up to your competence to make sure no one touches a single hair on her head," the President continued in her stern voice, usually used during none-so-diplomatic negotiations._

Elizabeth Forbes couldn't even imagine just how well her daughter would be protected. The truth was, if it were up to Klaus alone, no one but him would touch a single inch of her body, he mused, recalling the President's orders from the day before.

Caroline had insisted on going for Spring Break her senior year of college, and this was why Klaus was now stealthily observing her from the dark corner of the club. His nails dug into his palm every time yet another frat boy asked her to dance, her luscious curves on display in the deep red bandage dress with a plunging neckline in the back.

The tension between them had become unbearable in the last few weeks, ever since that one summer night in the Hamptons.

Klaus got hard just thinking about it.

He had been escorting a semi-drunk Caroline from a pool party, his patience thinned by all the dirty looks she had been given, wearing a dark blue bikini and flimsy skirt. On the way to her room, they had been arguing, as per usual, with her raving on about how his presence was basically ruining her love life.

Suffice it to say, that was the last thing Klaus wanted to hear, especially given how her presence had been constantly ruining his.

He snarled some impatient reply and, before he knew it, Caroline was slanting her lips over his and they were tripping over the threshold to fall into her bedroom.

Kissing her like a mad man, he had her pinned to the door and at his mercy in no time, her almost-naked body rubbing deliciously against his throbbing erection. It would took one swift move to rip away her bra, exposing her firm breasts to his eyes and mouth. He was already hurriedly untying the knots of her bikini when he registered the taste of alcohol on her mouth, causing him to break out of the daze that was Caroline Forbes.

She had been drinking and he was her bodyguard, damn it.

He was there to protect her, nothing more.

No matter how many times he repeated the words over in his head, though, it didn't make him want her any less.

He had managed to leave her all those weeks ago, breathless and flushed as she looked at him with unadulterated desire in her eyes, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to do so now.

In fact, he _knew_ he wouldn't.

A deep spicy scent mixed with vanilla filled his nostrils and then he felt Caroline's fingers closing over his hand as she tried to pull him over to the dancefloor. Klaus hesitated but, deciding he could not stand the sight of any more college brats groping her, he let her lead him into the crowd, the dimmed lights in the club providing a much-needed cover.

Her body melted into his as they started moving to an upbeat song, his fingers dancing on the bare skin of her back. Smirking when he felt her shiver, Klaus dipped his hand under the dress, groaning into Caroline's ear when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Gently massaging her arse while they basically rutted together, he hissed when she ground against his hard cock. Her eyes darted up to his face and she held her breath, taking in his hungry gaze and dilated pupils. Flicking her tongue along the red of her mouth, Caroline observed how Klaus followed that move, licking his lips in response.

This time it was him who grabbed her hand and led her out of the club, the two of them crushing together in a hot blazing kiss in the back alley. Her fingers launched to his buckle, ripping it away with force as she had him pinned to the brick wall. A low chuckle escaped his mouth at her impatience, only to turn into a guttural groan when she closed her nimble fingers around his cock.

"Caroline," he moaned before flipping them over and bracing her arms over her head, his tongue dipping to slide over her cleavage, then down to her breasts.

"Fuck me, Klaus. I need it fast," she whispered, her voice hoarse, her hips bucking against his pelvis.

She would be the death of him, he thought, growling into her ear at her request.

Pulling up her dress in one swift move, he sank into her dripping pussy with no warning, the feeling of delicious fullness making her gasp. In no time she'd locked her legs around his hips and Klaus started to move in hard, fast thrusts.

Lips joined in a wet chaotic kiss, they fucked in a rough uncontrolled rhythm. Droplets of sweat were rolling down their bodies and low grunts resounded across the alley as they furiously chased after release, their bodies slapping against each other.

Soon, they cried out as the orgasm overtook them both simultaneously, leaving them a quivering mess.

Klaus steadied her when her legs nearly gave out, pulling her into his heaving chest.

"Wow," Caroline merely managed to let out, resting her flushed face against the wall as her eyes raked over Klaus.

Her limbs were pliant and her muscles pleasantly sore after what was probably the best orgasm of her life. Judging from the bewildered look on her bodyguard's face, his experience had probably been the same.

"I guess we can't escape it now," she stated solemnly, nervously biting her lower lips.

"No, we can't," Klaus sighed deeply, resting his forehead against hers as he plunged his fingers into her sleek hair.

Boy, were they screwed. _Literally._

* * *

 _Present time…_

Writhing against him with her back to the closet's door and ankles hooked behind his arse, Caroline tries digging her nails into his shoulders. Klaus pounds into her with slow firm strokes, swallowing her ragged moans into his mouth.

With her dress pooled around her waist and her lips swollen from their raw kisses, she's a vision, one that never fails to catch his breath.

They've been forced to sneak out of the ballroom to get a few moments of precious one-on-one time, the distance they are forced to keep in public killing them. The tension have gradually pent up from all the stolen heated glances and fleeting touches, proving too much to handle.

While looking straight at him, Caroline swiped her tongue across her lips. The invitation in her darkened gaze clear, she walked out the room, and Klaus soon followed, dragging her into the nearest closet when he caught up with her.

She's been backed against the wall with no panties and his head between her trembling thighs in no time.

 _No complaints there._

She's well on her way to orgasm number three as she focuses on the feel of Klaus' stubble grazing her neck and his cock moving in and out of her; slow, languid, and purposeful.

He tears another moan from her mouth and it coincides with the sound of heels clicking against the floor outside.

"Shh," he whispers against her mouth, "Someone's coming that way."

Caroline clenches around him in response, a wicked smile curving her lips when she sees his eyes darken in response.

Klaus grits his teeth but tries to keep as quiet as possible with the slick heat of her pussy enveloping him even tighter. She unhooks her ankles to stand on her feet and he changes the angle of his thrusts, bending one of her legs to her abdomen. His cock fills her even deeper this way and he picks up the pace. Caroline mewls in his ear at the way he's stretching her walls.

 _Heavenly._

They move in unison, Klaus' face buried in the crook of her neck and hand on her mouth to stifle their groans until the pleasure spreads throughout her body, her pulsing muscles drawing his release as he spends himself in her.

His lips brush against her temple in a soothing kiss as he disentangles himself from her, Caroline hissing at the loss. Klaus smirks at her, a look of utter satisfaction in his eyes when he takes in her dishevelled form and her rubbing her thighs that glisten with the remnants of their arousal.

"Stop being so smug," she chides him quietly, "You almost got us caught. Again."

" _Me_?" he raises a brow at that. "Forgive me, love, but if I remember correctly, it was your delicious whimpers that drew the attention of that flight attendant yesterday."

"Well, it was still your fault. You did that thing with your tongue."

Her fingers work on straightening out his tie and collar, occasionally flicking across the skin of his neck.

"You love it when I do things with my tongue," Klaus teases as he's smoothing the creases on her dress.

"I do. Among other things," Caroline's eyes lock with his, the teasing glint gone when they both convey the unspoken words between them with the heat of their gaze. "My mother's term ends in a couple of months. We'll make it," she adds in a stern voice, cupping his face.

"I know we will, love," his tone carries a promise as Klaus grazes the corner of her lips. And then he purrs into her mouth, "I'm keeping those, by the way."

Smirking at Caroline's glare, he shoves her panties into the pocket of his jacket.

In a set routine, they adjust their clothing and slip away from the closet one minutes after the other, blending effortlessly back into the crowd.

After meeting like this for so long, a few more months is nothing. They will wait, however long it takes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, lovelies :) So how did you like it? Was it hot or not? Anything in particular you liked or disliked? Share your thoughts, please :)**

 **If you're into some canon-ish Klaroline as well, you can check out my other new drabble collection, "Eternity Tastes Like Your Blood On My Tongue".**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	2. Doctor Recommended

**AN: This is another one written for Klarodrabblequest blog - actually the very first one I've written for them and one of the first Klaroline drabbles I've written in general *nostalgic sigh***

 **High school/College AU. Caroline is high school senior and Klaus is a pre-med college student. They meet at a football game. Smut ensues.**

 **NSFW.**

* * *

Caroline was furious, there was no other way around it.

It was supposed to be a happy time – she had led her squad to the finals of local championships, and she was graduating in 2 months, for fuck's sake.

Leave it to Tyler to ruin it all.

Right now the boys were waiting for their game to start and she was forced to see Tyler fawning over some cheerleader from Richmond Prep, their opponent.

 _Some school spirit he has._

Not to mention, barely 3 days had passed since he had broken up with her. And the reason? He'd called her out on not having sex with him. Because they had been dating for a _whole_ two weeks and, _come on, Caroline, why is that a problem? Everybody knows you've done it already._

He was not going to slut-shame her. Good riddance.

And, the truth was that, despite her reputation, Caroline was still a virgin.

It wasn't that she didn't feel ready to have sex, it's just… it had never felt right to have sex with any of the guys she'd met. She'd dated – a lot – but other than that, her only 'serious' relationship had been with Matt Donovan and that had been all drama with none of the perks.

And so she definitely hadn't intended on giving it up for a jerk who thought he was god's greatest gift to women just because he was the school's quarterback.

She would just have to focus on something else. Like the competition.

Or _him._

She heard the crowd cheering for the team that had just entered the stadium. The Original Barkers (an odd name for a team, in her opinion) flooded the field but Caroline's gaze was focused on someone else entirely.

He had sandy blond curls, and the most kissable lips she had ever seen on a man. And with her amazing planning skills, she had already formed more than a few plans for those lips.

As her squad prepared to begin the routine prior to kick-off, Caroline took a quick glance at the benches one more time and there he was, standing with arms crossed, his eyes raking over her appreciatively. She felt heat spread through her body – her body that was suddenly buzzing with need.

Caroline felt the urge to lower her eyes but didn't. Instead she looked back right at him, being obvious about checking him out. Meeting his eyes, she quirked an eyebrow then started with the routine.

 _Take that._

Throughout the dance, she felt incredibly aware of his gaze. With a little smile, she decided to give him a bit of a show and made her moves a slightly more expressive than usual.

As the game moved forward, the Timberwolves were doing progressively worse and worse but Caroline found that she had stopped caring about that around the third heated glance exchange between herself and Mr. Kissable.

Unfortunately, she was so engrossed in eye-fucking with him that she didn't notice one of the players losing their balance and crashing into her.

 _That hurt._

All of a sudden Caroline found herself lying on the ground, a throbbing pain in her left ankle. She heard the concerned voices of her teammates followed by an angry British one.

"Out of the way, now!"

She heard their coach yell for a time-out and a sheepish mumbling of an apology from somewhere behind her.

Caroline willed herself to open her eyes and was met with a pair of stormy blue ones, attached to the face of the guy she had been flirting with. He looked over her carefully, obviously concerned.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked, checking her pulse, which suddenly became unnaturally rapid – not entirely because of her collision with some jerk football player.

She tried to calm herself but his touch was so delicate and his accent was just delicious.

"I'm fine, I think…"

"Can you stand?"

She nodded and he got up, extending one hand to help her and placing the other behind her back. It was a good thing he did because as soon as she set her foot on the ground, she felt a jolt of pain rush up into her leg. She probably would have fallen again without his support.

"What's your name, love?" Mr. I'm Ridiculously Hot asked.

"Caroline."

"Alright, Caroline, I'm Klaus. Here's what we're going to do. Clearly, you need medical attention and fortunately, there's a med centre in the back building – but to get there, I need to carry you, ok?" he said, trying to soothe her.

Caroline just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

He smelled _incredible_.

He made his way through the stadium as she inhaled his scent, thinking of all the things she wanted to do with him.

It wasn't only because he was unbelievably attractive. The way he'd looked at her across that field –as if he wanted to devour her– had just made her so incredibly…hot.

And damn, Caroline didn't really want to cool off.

* * *

All too soon they entered the med facility and he gently placed her on the counter. Then he proceeded to collect some bandages and other medical supplies. The next thing she knew, he was standing in front of her with horrifically giant scissors.

 _Umm – serial killer alert?!_

"What do you think you're doing?" she spat angrily.

"Your ankle is swollen and I need to remove your shoe, love. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"And how do you know what to do? Are you even qualified to do this?"

"To cut through your sneakers? Not specifically. But I _am_ a pre-med student and on the staff with the team. And, forgive me for saying this Caroline, but it's not a very complicated case. Now may I?"

Feeling a little calmer, she just nodded for him to continue.

Kneeling in front of her, he put her foot on his knee, carefully cutting through the material. When he finished, Caroline was able to take a look at it.

Her ankle didn't look awful but it was slightly swollen. Just then Klaus started to examine it, though, and she let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry," he winced, gently massaging her foot, which sent little shivers through her body.

She also noticed that when he wasn't looking at her ankle, he was discreetly glancing at her legs and her exposed midriff.

"Look, there isn't anything really wrong with your foot, it's just badly bruised. I'll apply some ointment so it won't be so swollen and give you some pain meds." He continued as he caressed the sole of her foot.

"Whatever you prescribe, _doctor_." She replied, clear innuendo in her voice.

Then she gasped because, _oh my god, had she really just said that to him?_

She really wished he'd given her pain meds so she could've blamed it on them.

Klaus only smirked as he stood, a gleam in his eyes.

"Ehm… so do you think I'll be able to perform tomorrow? We got into the finals and I'm the captain," Caroline asked, trying _not_ to sound awkward.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think so. Even if the swelling goes down, you shouldn't strain it for at least a few days."

"Ugh! Why did that idiot footballer have to land on me!"

Klaus returned to his earlier position then started to rub some kind of cooling lotion on, making small circles on her foot and ankle.

He looked up at her sheepishly. "You know, I almost feel guilty myself – that idiot footballer happens to be my brother, Kol."

"Seriously? Well… how are you going to make it up to me?" she whispered.

"Oh, I can definitely think of something," he purred in response, gliding his hands up her legs, stopping to stroke her thighs.

"Aren't you getting a little handsy?" she teased.

"Well, Caroline, don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at me."

"Oh, please, like you weren't eyeing me the whole time."

"Of course I was, love, do you have any idea how ravishing you look in that little costume?" Klaus quipped, now standing up and settling between her thighs.

"Of course you have a thing for cheerleaders," Caroline retorted.

 _Typical_. But she had to say that his hands on her were quite distracting, her injury long forgotten.

"I have a thing for _you_."

"That was so cheesy."

"Shut up." He told her quietly.

"What did you –"

He cut her off, catching her lips in a long fiery kiss.

Caroline gasped for air, pressing herself into him and responding with a kiss of her own.

They were heavily making out for some time, hands roaming, ragged breathing, bodies entwined.

Klaus was nipping her neck, his stubble grazing her lightly, leaving hands drew circles on her hip bones under her skirt. "You know, love. I thought of something that might help with your injury," he began playfully, biting at her earlobe.

"Oh, really?" she ground her hips against him in response, eliciting a small growl from him.

"As you probably know, there are these brain chemicals called endorphins…" he said, his hand wandering under her bra. "They can make you feel so good…" he unhooked her bra and palmed her breasts. "And they can be released…"

Now he was pinching her nipples and placing small kisses along her jaw. She mewled quietly at his actions, desperate to touch him too. Bravely she snuck her hands under his shirt then scraped her nails down along his back.

"…during sex," Klaus finished, out of breath.

He quickly discarded her shirt and bra, Caroline lifting her arms to help him. Leaning in, he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking forcefully, his tongue swirling around it. She cried out and sunk her fingers into his curls, craving to bring him even closer.

She was painfully aware that her panties were soaked by now and they hadn't even taken any clothes off yet.

Well… _he_ hadn't.

Intending to remedy that, Caroline let her hand roam down his body and stop at his pants. She flicked the button open and undid the zipper, then cupped his cock through his boxers.

The sensation drew out a guttural groan from him. His mouth went back to her face and whispered into her ear.

"And this endorphin rush, love…" His fingers skimmed the line of her thong. "Can be an excellent… relief."

Now they were diving under, trailing along her pussy. "For your pain, of course."

Caroline continued to squeeze him gently and glanced at him, biting her lip.

"Well…if it's doctor recommended…how can I say no?" she replied coyly.

At that, Klaus' eyes darkened with lust. He placed her arms his neck, grabbed her ass and lifted her from the counter, careful not to hurt her foot. He turned around, took a few steps forward and laid her on the exam couch, then went to lock the door and take a condom from one of the drawers.

Caroline propped herself on her elbows, letting her eyes rake over his body as he quickly discarded his shirt, pants and boxers. Damn, he was… _impressive_. To the point where she was mildly worried about him fitting but she was too far gone to back down now.

Klaus strode to her then nestled himself between her thighs.

He kissed her again, their mouths merging together, tongues colliding, teeth nipping at lips. She was quivering with need at this point and was greatly relieved when she felt him fumbling with her panties then throwing them away after a few attempts.

Getting to his knees, he positioned his head between her thighs, his tongue darting out and giving her a long lick along her pussy lips.

"You are glorious, Caroline. So wet and flushed for me. All I want is to taste you and then slam my cock into you, do you want that?" he asked, dragging his tongue through her pussy, sucking on her clit.

"Yes, please. Make me come," Caroline whimpered, tugging at his curls to bring him as close as possible to her pussy.

Klaus continued to flick her clit and pushed two fingers into her core, stretching her a little. She clutched the sheets on the couch, writhing and panting, as he was lapping her juices, overwhelmed with the sensations he was inducing. Caroline had never been shy to get herself off, but her fingers hadn't ever felt as heavenly as _this_.

She felt the heat spreading through her belly, her muscles clenching, toes curling and then Klaus' mouth closing on her clit and fingers curling in her pussy tipped her over the edge.

"Klaus!" she cried out in pleasure, her body shuddering.

He didn't waste any time, moving up and pressing himself to her. Caroline instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and slung her legs around his waist, rubbing her drenched pussy on his hard length.

"I need you, love, now," Klaus growled in her ear and she nodded quickly in response.

He settled at her entrance and pushed inside, slowly sinking into her. It was uncomfortable at first, the foreign feeling of being so _full_ , his cock stretching her with some difficulty.

"Sweetheart, you're perfect, so very tight, wrapped so close around me," Klaus mumbled and then halted, as something occurred to him.

Caroline stiffened.

"Wait…are you…?"

Not letting him finish, she kissed him wantonly, hoping it would divert his attention. He engaged in it but briefly, quickly ending the kiss and turning a piercing gaze towards her.

"It's okay. I _want_ this," She tried to assure him, not wanting it to end. He was still half-buried inside of her so she clenched her muscles around him, to reassure him.

He breathed in sharply and shivered. "Okay. You want this," he said quickly and went on, his moves a little more delicate now as he filled her.

Which was sweet and all but she wanted _more_.

Clinging to him, she pressed her chest to his as close as possible and leaned nearer to whisper into his ear, "I want _you_ too. Fuck me. I need it so bad." Then added breathlessly, "Please."

His eyes set on her face, feral, and he withdrew from her, only to enter her again, excruciatingly slow. He did it a few more times, eliciting small sobs of frustration from her. Caroline dug her nails into his back and attacked his jaw and neck with little biting kisses.

He finally took the hint and increased his pace, gradually pounding into her harder and harder.

"Yes, just like that. Please. More," she was pleading feverishly, feeling her release was close, her body on fire.

Taking hold of her uninjured leg, Klaus swung it over his shoulder. She cried out at the change of the angle, his cock hitting new spots, sending the most delicious thrills through her.

She could tell he was close as well, his thrusts becoming frantic and rough. He slid his hand between their entwined bodies and pinched her clit.

"Caroline, I need you to come now, sweetheart, I can't…" His voice was hoarse with strain as he tried to control himself, so as not to come before her. "Come for me, Caroline."

Her muscles tightened at his words and his finger rubbed her clit. She was trembling now, just as he was, and after another hard thrust, she fell apart, panting loudly, not caring to try and be quiet.

He followed soon after, his cock pulsing inside her, spilling his release with a grunt. He collapsed on her, spent, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Caroline didn't even mind the weight because it felt so _good_ , their ragged breathing and sweaty bodies still joined.

After some time, Klaus slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to tuck her in to his body. Caroline snuggled nearer to his neck, inhaling his scent discreetly.

"So how is that endorphin rush treating you, sweetheart?" he asked teasingly.

"Good. I think I may actually be healed completely," she laughed, running her fingers along his chest.

"But you're aware you still can't perform tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. Totally worth it."

* * *

 **So, how did you like this one? Hot or not, or somewhere in the middle? Did you like the setting?**

 **Thank you for reading and for your unwavering support!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	3. Worth It

**AN: A mini drabble I wrote for Angelikah some time ago. Harry Potter AU.**

 **Smut-free, aka safe for work :) I hope you like!**

* * *

Caroline hated spiders. She was absolutely, vehemently terrified of them.

She wasn't a fan of Forbidden Forest or detentions either but spiders definitely took the first spot.

Too bad the forest ground was practically crawling with them.

And now Hagrid had gone off somewhere, in pursuit of a wounded baby unicorn, leaving Caroline alone with Klaus Mikaelson.

Which she wouldn't mind on a regular day.

The truth was, Klaus was a bit of a mystery to her.

He was a senior just like her, but a Slytherin to her Ravenclaw. He came from one of the oldest pure blood families in England but she had never heard him belittle anyone because of their parentage, like some of his classmates liked to do. He was a chaser and a Quidditch captain and so freaking popular but he had never acted entitled or fame-crazed, even if he was too arrogant for his own good.

She could always feel his eyes on her during a match. Caroline was a captain too, and a goalkeeper for her team, meaning that she not only had to shake hands with the guy before every game (doing her best to ignore the goosebumps) but also survive a series of staring contests every single time they faced each other on the Quidditch pitch.

But even apart from those, she felt as if Klaus devoted as much attention to her as to the Quaffle during a game and it was disconcerting.

 _Lie_.

She was intrigued. That was the uncomfortable truth.

Especially given how he had earned this detention by defending her after one of his teammates, that Damon prick, called her a mudblood as they passed each other in the corridor. It seemed their impulses were similar, as they drew the wands and hexed the elder Salvatore brother at the same time.

The result of their joined spells had not been pretty - Damon still didn't leave the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey trying very hard to get rid of the horns he had grown. And judging from the way his pants had torn, they were _not only_ placed on his head.

Totally worth the detention, though. Even with the spiders - and Caroline really did her best not to cringe and jump at the sight of these furry little giant beasts.

"Scared, sweetheart?" he purred in her ear from behind, the timbre of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Her heartbeat went up too, and probably not because of her phobia.

"Klaus!" she hissed as quiet as she could. "Do me a favour and stop creeping around, okay?"

"My apologies, love. It's okay to be scared, you know?" His tone was warm, same as his eyes on her.

"I'm not _scared_. I just…I hate spiders, alright?"

Something flushed in his eyes as they flickered up over her head, his lower lip trembling. "Well, that's unfortunate. You've got one in your hair."

"WHAT?!" she squealed, her dignity be damned, literally jumping onto Klaus as she demanded that he got it off her.

Right. Now.

And he did, his hand diving into her curls gently but swiftly, a small smile curving his lips. "It's gone, Caroline," he breathed, still trailing her hair with his fingers. "So soft," he added absentmindedly.

She liked his touch, It was soothing. And it felt _good_. "Thank you," she whispered back, then added, "I'm sorry you got the detention because of me."

Klaus dimpled at her, and despite the circumstances, Caroline melted right then and there.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, love," he murmured, tugging a loose curl behind her ear. _"Totally worth it."_

Caroline was inclined to agree.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I share Caroline's hate for spiders with passion, haha. But was there really a spider in her head though xD ? Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of it :)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	4. Work It Out

**AN: Thank you for all the love for this drabble collection! It's hard to start a new story but I'm so happy to see some of my regulars pop in as well as some new faces :) I can only say "Welcome" and I hope you'll enjoy!  
**

 **Another written for Klarodrabblequest blog, based on this prompt (NSFW):**

 _ **"Klaus is a professional trainer and Caroline is in need of one. They have sessions 3 times a week and one time, when they're alone in the gym things get sweaty and heated and smut ensues."**_

* * *

 _One thing was certain. Caroline was going to kill Kol._

Seriously, she had never hated a human being more.

 _Not true_.

Klaus Mikaelson easily took that spot.

Especially now, when she was falling way behind him, every single one of her muscles burning as they jogged on what he deemed a "semi-rough trail for amateurs".

"Do try to keep up, love, we don't have all day," he called out, his tone annoyingly cheerful.

He was a freaking sadist, that's what he was.

Okay, so he owned one of the most exclusive security agencies and was basically a master of martial arts. Big deal. It didn't mean he had to be the one responsible for her pre-filming training.

Caroline had never been happier than the moment she got a call from her agent telling her that she'd won the role in the new Black Widow series – she'd be playing none other than Natasha Romanoff herself. With Kol Mikaelson, the young up-and-coming director, and a stellar script that she'd gotten a glimpse of, it would be a certain hit. However, her enthusiasm had subsided _substantially_ since she'd gotten to know her new personal trainer.

That had been a total disaster.

There was no denying that Caroline had been excited to meet the person she would be training with for the duration of the upcoming month. She had even prepared a list of areas she thought she would need to improve, as well as her physical strengths and suggestions for a training schedule.

Caroline Forbes was nothing but thorough.

All she had known about her professional trainer was that, apparently, he was Kol's brother and as a favour Klaus had owed to his younger sibling, he'd agreed to get her into shape before they started shooting. Oh, and he had the weirdest name.

 _Klaus, really_? What had these Mikaelson kids done to their parents to deserve their names?

Unfortunately, upon meeting him, Caroline discovered that he hadn't been as enthused by the prospect of them working together as her. On the contrary, he'd been nothing but aggravating and condescending, completely disregarding all her suggestions and imposing his own punishing workout regime.

Caroline had always considered herself relatively fit and quite flexible (thank you, yoga) but after two weeks of hell, courtesy of Klaus Mikaelson, it seemed he had proven her wrong.

And she hated that.

She hated showing up at his mansion – where she had to go because he'd claimed his private gym was equipped far better than anything the studio could provide.

It must have been true, given how much it resembled a torture chamber. Every day was filled with gym, stretching, combat training and… running. Caroline _detested_ running. And Klaus forced her to do so outside in the forest surrounding his house, instead of on the treadmill like a normal human being.

It totally didn't help that while she was lagging behind him (and let's be honest, most of the time she was), she was treated to a delectable view of his perfectly muscled calves and ass. Which was highly distracting and had caused her to struggle for a breath on occasion.

"See something you like?" Klaus rasped in her ear as he slowed down to level with her.

 _Damn, he'd caught her staring._

Good thing that she was probably so flushed from exhaustion he wouldn't be able to spot her blush.

With a glare, its potency partly abated by her strained voice, Caroline panted, "Can't say that I do."

 _Also not true._

Because, as much as she tried repressing her reactions, Caroline couldn't help but _notice_.

His perfect, kissable lips. Late afternoon scruff. The way it would scrape against her shoulder blades whenever he hovered over her and fixed her posture or positioning. His warm hands on her body; gentle but _firm,_ and his breath dancing on her skin.

Did she mention it was distracting?

And the worst part was, as much of a prick as Klaus was, he also _cared_. As much as he taunted her and tried to boss her around, as much as he pushed her limits and tested her patience – he also had this irritating knack for sensing her moods and being quite thoughtful.

By making sure she drank enough, ate properly, or that she was sufficiently warmed-up not to sprain a muscle – he went over and above on it all, even texting her to remind her to take care of herself.

He made her melt a little on the inside, and that was without all the tingly sinful ideas his potent gaze implanted in her mind.

And with the way his eyes would often linger on her, darkened with lust whenever he got her pinned to the floor; or how his fingers would trail over her skin for just a little too long – Caroline knew he must have shared at least some of her ideas.

"If you say so, sweetheart," he actually _winked_ at her, glee dancing in his pale blue eyes.

"Could you be anymore full of yourself?" she asked gruffly, trying her best to mask how strained her voice was from running and talking simultaneously.

Determination to succeed was stronger than any animosity she felt towards Klaus. This TV show was the grand opportunity she'd been working for and even if it was the last thing she would do, she would get in shape to shoot all the action scenes. Plus, why give her trainer straight from hell satisfaction by letting it show just how exhausted she was?

Speeding up again, Klaus shifted and started leisurely jogging backwards.

"You fancy me, Caroline. Admit it."

His smug tone spurred her to run faster, it infuriated her so much.

"I do not!" she yelled after Klaus, shifting to sprint with the last of her strength to catch up to him.

His laughter rang in her ears as they raced towards his mansion and she couldn't help but chuckle too.

* * *

They charged past the door, both of them still laughing through their heavy breaths.

Leaning on opposite sides of the corridor, Caroline tried to inhale slowly and get her pulse under control, her heart seeming keen on beating out of her chest. She could feel Klaus' focused eyes raking over her form, her skin prickling with awareness.

Her gaze flickered to his and silence fell between them as their laughter gradually died down. Something in the air shifted and suddenly, Caroline was aware of every single inch of her aching body.

And her body was _aching –_ to be touched.

Instead of his gaze, she craved to feel those firm hands stroking her from head to toe.

 _Dammit_.

Klaus leaned towards her and she licked her lips, drawing his attention to her mouth. They stared at each other silently and she could almost hear the blood pumping in her veins.

After what felt like an agonizingly long time, his head tipped forward, in what Caroline was sure to be an attempt to kiss her. She held back a breath, as if afraid to move at all and ruin the moment.

The cell ring did it all on its own.

Klaus seemed genuinely startled, a flicker of disappointment flashing on his face

Before answering the call, he murmured, "Gym in 10 minutes. Don't forget to stretch, love. Sparring is next."

Watching his back as he retreated further into the house, Caroline refused to think about why she felt like such a shaking mess.

* * *

To be honest, when she entered the gym, Caroline was dead set on working out her frustration via exercise. But as soon as she walked into the small locker room and her back hit the bench, she found herself unable to move, sprawled shamelessly on a wooden surface.

"Working hard, I see."

His mocking voice shouldn't stir tension in her lower belly but it did.

Not bothering to stand up, she merely peered up at him.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

A look of concern crossed his face and he hurried towards her, settling on the bench next to her wobbly legs.

"You should've told me it was too much for you," he said quietly, a tinge of guilt in his voice.

Caroline shot him an incredulous glance.

"Klaus, we've run like, for 10 miles. It's kind of obvious it's too much for a _normal_ human being," she deadpanned.

"It was closer to 5, but if exaggerating makes you feel better, I won't argue," he chortled, his gaze turning tender all of a sudden.

Her breath caught but she quickly shook it off.

"You kinda just did. And what would make me feel better right now is a massage, a mojito and a warm bath."

"Well, I believe I can accommodate you with all three, but how about that massage first?" Klaus offered and then added, noting the clear look of disbelief on her face: "It's the least I can do, being half-responsible for your current state."

Her eyes shot up defiantly. "Only half?" she teased.

"You should've told me you were tired," he grew serious, his tone stern, almost possessive. As if he was angry with her for overexerting herself.

A shiver went down her spine, her legs quivering but not solely from exhaustion anymore.

"May I?" he motioned towards them in question.

"Be my guest," she managed, her throat unexpectedly dry.

He started with her feet, fingers pressing into the soles, not too hard and not too gentle, but exactly _right_ , working her into sweet oblivion. Teeth sank into her bottom lip so as to hold back a moan.

Slowly, oh-so-tortuously slowly, his hands moved up, running along her calves. Observing him from under her eyelashes, Caroline watched how the tip of his tongue nibbled on his raspberry mouth as Klaus appeared to be entirely fixated on bringing relief to her muscles.

Perhaps he could feel it, because he glanced up, his intense stare matching hers.

The room was sizzling, burning with tension, and it got utterly too hot between the two of them.

Still, she didn't want it to end, however reckless it seemed. Almost lazily, she propped her upper body on her elbows, her chest jutted forward, and cast him a look charged with challenge.

Doing the trick, it spurred him on further, his hands skimming higher up her legs as he palmed her thighs.

Except now, he wasn't looking at her body. His eyes never left hers.

His eyes never left hers when his fingers carefully kneaded every inch of her thigh, starting just above the knee; from the outside to the front. His gaze remained fixed on her as his hands leisurely wandered to the inside, patiently applying pressure.

Moving up. And up. And _up_.

Her breath hitched, goosebumps covering her skin, and Caroline could very distinctly feel just how damp her panties got.

As if out of reflex, she parted her legs wider, with feet falling on either side of the bench.

Klaus' gaze turned feral in response. Delving under the hem of her running shorts, he started drawing circles on the soft milky skin there.

Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as his fingers inched higher and higher. She fought the urge to clench her thighs and trap his hand exactly where she wanted it.

"Caroline?" His hoarse voice cut through the haze she was in.

They both knew what he was asking.

"Yes," she croaked wantonly, pushing her hips against his hand.

It seemed it was all he needed to go on, his eyes set ablaze with lust. In one swift move, he yanked down her shorts and underwear, then nestled between her legs.

Running his fingers over her slit, he revelled in what he found.

"So hot, swollen and wet, sweetheart. And all of it for me, isn't it, Caroline?" he rasped with his thumb on her clit.

"Yes."

"Do you know how difficult it was, to watch your tight pretty arse bend in those little shorts?" he mumbled huskily. "How bloody hard I was each time you managed to pin me down to the floor?" With each sentence, he pushed his fingers deeper and deeper between her silky folds, rubbing her clit furiously at the same time. "I spent nights imaging you wrapping your lean milky legs around my back, with my cock buried deep inside you."

"Oh," Caroline whimpered, his words making her core throb in anticipation as the images he painted filled her mind. "Klaus…"

If it was possible, his eyes darkened even more. "What do you want, Caroline? What do you need?"

She licked her lips, mulling over the question, and his gaze followed every move.

"Take off your shirt."

The clear demand colouring her tone coiled arousal down his body. Breaking the eye contact for only a few necessary seconds, he slowly pulled off his shirt and cast it away.

The sight was mouthwatering. He was slim but toned, subtly muscled. There was also a tattoo that she'd gotten glimpses of before, stretching from his taut shoulder to his left pectoral. She wanted to lick all over it.

Her gaze flickered from the sublime V-line down his abdomen down lower; to the visible bulge in his pants then back to his face.

The smirk she found there told her that Klaus was quite satisfied with her ogling.

"Pinch your nipples for me," he instructed, all honey and silk with a taste of steel, while his thumb brushed against her clit once more.

Caroline obeyed, tugging down her top and bra to expose her breasts.

Her nipples were already stiff with arousal when she encircled them with her fingers. Head tilting back, a low hum resounded in her chest as she kept playing with them, scraping and pulling and rubbing.

"Stroke your cock. I want it big and hard for me," she moaned, hips rolling under his hand.

His movements stilled but he obliged, his gaze burning through her skin as his fingers darted to his sweats and pulled them down enough to free his growing erection. Slightly unsteady, his hand closed around it, a hiss getting through his teeth.

Her mouth watered even more at the sight.

"I need you inside me, Klaus," she uttered and a pang of hunger surged through his body at the brazen _want_ in her voice.

"Come here."

He sat astride the bench and she scooted over, bracing herself on her arms, back arched forward.

Hooking her legs behind his back, he took hold of her hips and impaled her on his length. Caroline gasped at the intrusion, the friction of his cock against her walls spreading heat in her lower body.

She felt so full and deliciously stretched, but she needed more.

Klaus had a different idea, setting a painfully slow rhythm, his eyes raking over her frame – bare but for a top and bra bunched up below her breasts, her flat stomach carved with subtle muscles that danced sensually as she swiveled her hips to meet his.

"You look glorious, love, so greedy and exposed, all for me. What shall I do with you now?" His tease ended in a guttural groan when she clenched her pussy around him in response.

"Fuck me…" she gritted her teeth, "Harder."

"Oh, I will." A wicked promise simmered in those dark irises. "I will make you come for hours," he whispered in time with a deep long thrust, eliciting a loud cry deep from her throat.

"Harder," she managed once more, her arms shaky under her weight as she used all her strength to meet his moves in reckless abandon.

Klaus shifted, scooping her into his arms so that she'd straddle him.

"Minx," he growled into her ear at the change of angle, her pussy taking him even deeper down.

His fingers trailed her spine and hers sank into his curls, a little damp from the sweat.

Caroline rode him frantically, her hard nipples grazing against his chest, his hands skimming lower to dig into her hipbones and slam her harder onto his shaft. His moan brushed against her clavicle and she bit into his shoulder to stifle her own as his thrusts grew longer and rougher.

He whispered against her skin, pet names and sweet nothings and all the dirty things he wished to do with her and when his fingers darted to rub her clit, Caroline fell apart, trembling uncontrollably as she went over the edge.

The spasms of her walls tipped Klaus over the edge and after bucking his hips a few times, he shuddered under her.

They stayed joined like that for some time as their breathing evened out, secretly content with the intimacy of it.

Caroline could feel a lazy smile forming on Klaus' lips as he adorned her chest and neck with warm butterfly kisses, her fingers pulling on the hair at the nape of his neck.

"That was worth at least a week's workout," she murmured dreamily, only half-joking.

Klaus' eyes flickered to hers and the devilish spark in his gaze told her all she needed to know.

They'd be getting far more than a week's worth done, alright.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) How did you like this one? Something you particularly liked or didn't? I'm always hungry to read your thoughts, haha. Also, my inner Marvel geek is coming out because how awesome it would be to have Black Widow TV series, right? And just imagine, starring Caroline Forbes - perfection!  
**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	5. Mini Drabbles: My Tumblr's B-day

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, favs and follows for this story! Your response just blew me away! Okay, so what we have here are some mini (or not so mini) drabbles I wrote in celebration of my 1st tumblr birthday. Hope you like them :)**

 **#1: Policeman!Klaus walks drunk!Caroline home after Rebekah's bachelorette party. Night turns out...interesting.**

 **#2: HP AU, Klaus catches Caroline wandering around the school after curfew. But she has a good reason for it!**

 **#3: GoT AU, Klaus and Caroline fight the White Walkers as well as their growing feelings for each other.**

* * *

" **Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"**

The floor was looking at her funny.

Like it was laughing brazenly straight into her face.

Maybe because she was upside down, hanging over Klaus' shoulder. The heat of his hands pressing into the back of her thighs was making her head even more dizzy than it'd been from all the tequila.

Rebekah's bachelorette party had been…interesting. And it was just getting good for Caroline, a man with mouth-dropping abs and even better face talking her up by the bar, when the boys decided to crash it.

Before she knew it, Mr. Pretty Face was gone and the future bride's annoying brother took his place.

Klaus Mikaelson, the bane of her existence.

Currently carrying her drunk sorry ass home.

"Stop wriggling, love. Wouldn't want me to drop you, right?" His drawl sent shivers along her spine.

"Like you were dropped on your head when you were little?"

She could feel his head shake in response. "That was mature."

"That was mature," Caroline mimicked mockingly. "Look, will you put me down or not? You…big oaf!"

"Big oaf? You wound me, love," he chuckled.

"Would you prefer Officer Mikaelson?"

"I'm off duty, sweetheart," Klaus shot back, adding as they reached the door to her apartment, "The keys, Caroline?"

"In my clutch. Can't look for them when I'm hanging upside down, though," she sang into his ear.

It was a very handsome ear, damn him. It took all of her self-control not to bite into it.

With a deep sigh, Klaus put her down gently, his hands running down her sides in the process. They lingered on her waist before he seemed to break out of his reverie and took a step back, watching her closely while she trashed her purse in search of the keys.

"So will you go out with him?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"That stripper firefighter you seemed getting so cozy with at the bar."

"It's none of your business, right? And I really liked…Pretty Face. We have lots in common, you know?" she rambled drunkenly.

"I'm sure you do, love."

His dry tone made Caroline stop her (so far) futile search and peer at him closely. "Wait…are you jealous?"

"Of course not," he replied, although way too soon.

Head thrown back, she laughed, then strode straight towards him. "Come on, Klaus. Can't blame a girl for loving a man in a uniform," she mused, trailing a finger down his shirt. "Police officers' included."

Clutching her finger in his hand, he glared at her, "You're drunk, Caroline."

"I am!" she giggled. "But you are delicious." Body pressed into his, her nose nudged his neck as she very obviously inhaled his scent. Revelling in the shudder that coursed through him at her ministrations.

"Caroline," he croaked, trying to gently pry her off him.

But she was relentless, standing on her toes to reach higher - and with her tongue now travelling up to his ear, one that had caught her attention earlier.

Maybe she would get a taste, after all.

Then she felt him stirring _up_ against her thigh. Of course, she didn't hesitate to comment on it.

"Is there a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Officer?" she whispered in his ear, her voice husky.

"You know it's not a gun, Caroline."

"Yeah, but you still want to shoot from it. You have hots for me Mikaelson, admit it."

His face grew serious. "I do," he said simply, the raw honesty of his statement silencing her for once.

"Oh."

 _Oh, indeed,_ Klaus thought, snatching the keys straight from her clutch and walking Caroline in to her apartment.

* * *

The world was spinning and something that felt like hammers was banging on her head with vengeance. Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she took notice of her surroundings.

She was in her own bed. That was good.

A quick glance at her attire.

She had her usual PJs on as well as a blanket wrapped all over her.

She must have been less drunk than she thought.

 _Weird._

Battling the worst hangover she had ever experienced, Caroline cleared out of the bundle of blankets and slowly stood up.

 _Very slowly._

As she valiantly emerged from her bedroom, she stopped in her tracks upon the sight of Klaus sprawled casually on her couch.

" _What. Are. You. Doing. Here_?" she bristled through her teeth, too weary to raise her voice.

"You were quite drunk last night, love. I just wanted to make sure you're alright," he replied as if it was obvious, while giving her a careful once-over.

"Okay, what the hell happened last night?!"

Klaus just cast a knowing look her way, his signature annoying smirk curling those stupidly delicious lips.

"No. You mean…No. Did I…? Did we…? No. No, no, no. No. No," Caroline rambled, burying her face in her hands.

She stood like this for a moment, wishing herself to disappear when suddenly, she felt his hands closing over hers and pulling them gently off her face.

"Just kidding, sweetheart," he sang. "I merely tucked you in. Helped you change."

"Klaus!" With force, she smacked him across the chest, then dug a finger into the middle of his sternum. "Did you get a good peek too, creeper?"

Raising his hands in surrender, he , "You wound me, love. I was the perfect gentleman. An innocent bystander."

Suddenly, it was came crashing back. Fuck, she'd made such a fool of herself.

"Oh, god. You actually were. I'm sorry, Klaus," she let out, humiliated.

"Caroline, look at me." The teasing undertone was gone from his voice, expression on his face a serious one as he traced his thumb across her cheek. "I think we both admitted yesterday that there's clearly something there."

Preening into his touch, she sighed, "Yes."

He beamed at her, "A date then? Perhaps tomorrow night?"

Caroline's mouth stretched in the widest grin. "I have a better idea. I have some errands to run before rehearsal dinner next week. Do you want to tag along and help me out?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "If you prove to be helpful, who knows? I might even agree to that date," she added playfully.

Klaus smirked, revelling in her sass. Judging by his determined expression, Rebekah would surely have the best rehearsal dinner ever.

"Game on, sweetheart."

* * *

" **I'll walk you home — or in our case, back to your common room."**

Caroline had never broken rules so outrageously but this time, she had a very good reason for it.

The best one.

She had to walk out her dragon so it could fly, alright?

Well, the dragon belonged to her _and_ Enzo. They had won the egg in the local pub playing wizard chess, while out celebrating her 17th birthday. The woman they got it from, Katerina or something like that, seemed reluctant to part with it but Caroline had surprised her with the magnificent charge of her rook.

And a bet was a bet.

So here she was, a couple of weeks later, cautiously tiptoeing her way through the dark corridors with Ukrainian Ironbelly nestled comfortably in her arms. The silence the school was immersed in seemed almost unnatural and the quietest creak of the floor echoed across the corridors, making her wince. Caroline only hoped that the noise wouldn't attract Mr. Saltzman, Ilvermorny's caretaker or his nasty little bulldog, Damon.

Only two more floors and she would make it to Horned Serpent's common room, yet another night she managed to outsmart Saltzman and prefects on patrol.

Caroline realized they couldn't keep the dragon forever but they were so rare in America - and really, she just wanted to care for it a little bit longer before it grew enough to be freed to the wilderness.

Slowly descending the next set of stairs, she felt a shiver ran down her spine, as if she was being observed. She looked back, her heart in her throat but there was no one there. With a soft sigh of relief, she took the next careful step forward, only to collide with a toned, sinfully smelling body.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. A stroll after curfew? I knew you had it in you, Caroline." Lilted voice that haunted her dreams drawled in her ear while male hands rested on her shoulders, steadying her.

 _Crap._

Of all the people to patrol the corridors, she had to run into him.

Truthfully, she would rather face Damon's drooling muzzle.

Okay, that was clearly _a lie_.

Klaus Mikaelson had transferred from Hogwarts a year ago, surprising everyone when as a former Slytherin, he'd got sorted into Thunderbird house. Naturally, half of the female (and not only) population in Ilvermorny had gone crazy over his British accent and those stupid dimples.

Caroline wasn't one of them, of course.

Even if she spent a ridiculous amount of time studying his face, it was only because that permanent smug expression on it reminded her how annoying he was.

That was _it_.

"So, where are you sneaking back from, love? A midnight walk? Some illicit affair? Rendezvous with the library that just couldn't wait til morning?" he sounded so happy with himself, Caroline fought herself not to smack him.

"Will you be quiet? Detention is so not in my plans," she hissed under her nose.

"You should've thought of it earlier, sweetheart. I really should report you to old Ric, you know. Of course, I can reconsider - " he stopped abruptly, eyes widening as they took in the creature in her arms. "What the bloody hell?"

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Grabbing his hand, she quickly pulled them into the nearest room, a supply closet, as it turned out. With a few swift flicks of her wand, she locked the door and silenced Klaus, while petting the dragon with her other hand so that it would keep quiet.

The Brit looked both outraged and impressed with how seamlessly she managed to hex him, undoing the _Silencio_ spell with his own wand. Yet, as the hurried footsteps behind the door came and gone, he kept quiet, his unyielding gaze fixed on Caroline.

There was hardly any space between them, she realized in short shallow breaths, as his scent and body heat took over her senses. She could feel the caress of his darkened eyes on her lips, as they itched to meet his.

They were so dangerously close, she could lean in just an inch and get a taste.

And she might have even gone for it if it hadn't been for the dragon resting in the crook of her elbow.

Sound of cleared throats filled the closet as they subtly shifted away as much as they could and then - silence.

Caroline Forbes hated awkward silence.

"Look, Klaus. I know it's against the rules to leave dorms after curfew but - " she started, only to be interrupted by his incredulous laugh.

"Yes, love, wandering round school after curfew is the issue here. Not, let's say, a small lizard in your hands," he deadpanned.

"Hey!" she smacked him in the chest. "Don't insult Koline! It's a dragon, have some respect."

"Koline?"

"It's a name, alright?"

"Sure. It just…reminds me of someone, that's all," he smirked, dimples cutting into his cheeks.

Why did he have to look so lickable?

"Anyways," Caroline trailed off, shooting him a sunny smile. "Can we keep this between us, please? It's just for a few more weeks."

Gradually, his gaze softened until eventually he let out a reluctant groan and conceded, "Fine. But you owe me one, love."

"Sure," she agreed quickly, then momentarily regretted it as a satisfied grin curled his lips.

"Come on, Caroline," he just said. "I'll walk you home - or rather, back to your common room."

And he did that for the next six weeks, each time it was Caroline's turn to take her dragon for a walk.

* * *

" **There's definitely a storm coming."**

Hands perched on the stone cold surface, she lost herself in the vast wild territory stretching beyond the Wall.

The sight should be terrifying but somehow, it calmed the turmoil within.

They had been fighting for days.

With White Walkers and each other.

Admitting it to herself almost hurt, but Caroline was actually impressed with Lord Commander's silent efficiency. Where her dragons roared and seared with fire, he could burn anyone with the icy rage of his gaze.

She was loved and she was hated but she had never been disregarded.

 _Finally_ -

All he'd had said once she answered the Night Watch's call for help.

It had only gone worse from there.

They had battled over the war plans and then they battled together for their lives.

For their homes. For their people.

Maybe Klaus had been right.

They were quite the same.

Even her dragons liked him.

They never _liked_ anyone.

The ghostly white mist thickened all around, the death that lingered in its shadows just waiting for the right time to attack. She felt the shiver creep up her spine but unsurprisingly, it was for another reason entirely.

"My Queen," Klaus greeted her, in that Northern lilt that curled around her ears. With solemn eyes, he noted the blizzard ready to rage onto them with its ancient force. Then, he met her gaze, his eyes cloudy just like the sky but there was something shining through it all clear as a day and it took away her breath.

"Lord Commander," she croaked, even though every inch of her skin screamed _Klaus_.

"There's definitely a storm coming."

Unnecessary statement.

She knew.

Its tendrils raged in her from the day she'd met him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, lovelies! What do you think? Which one do you like most/least? Fav moments? Do you like drunk!Caroline as much as I do, haha? Share your thoughts with me, please ;)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	6. New Romantics

**AN: So this is a celebrity AU with singer!Caroline and actor!Klaus. But, most importantly, it's a birthday gift to one of the most amazing supportive people I met in this fandom - Tay aka candicemorgan on tumblr. So again, Happy Birthday Taylor, I hope all your wishes come true because you deserve it and so much more *hugs***

 **NSFW. There are also bits here that were slightly inspired by real-life events. Paragraphs in italics signify newspaper articles or flashbacks. Hope you like!**

 **Beta work by garglyswoof (and trust me, it was a LOT of work!) - thank you :)**

* * *

 _"Baby, I could build a castle  
Out of all the bricks they threw at me."_

 _(Taylor Swift, New Romantics)_

* * *

 **Us Weekly : Latest Celebrity News, Pictures & Entertainment**

 **Latest News: Carebear going stag to MET Gala!**

 _Despite assurances from both sides that the Forbes-Salvatore relationship is rock-solid, our sources tell us the reality might not be as peachy as PR reps are painting it to be. After a tropical Bali vacation in March, the couple hasn't seen each other for weeks now, with Salvatore busy shooting his new movie overseas alongside his co-star/ex-fiancee Elena Petrova. All of it only adds to the tension caused by the release and subsequent flop of his autobiography in January. Christened "The Broody Diaries" by the anti-fans, the actor revealed quite a few intimate details about his relationship with Forbes in the memoir, so the cool-down between the two seems inevitable. The fact that Salvatore won't be there to support his girlfriend when she co-hosts the most exclusive party of the year speaks for itself._

 _Caroline Forbes (27), TV show actress turned pop star turned American sweetheart met Stefan Salvatore (29) at Lexi Branson's (their mutual friend) party almost two years ago. After the quiet and steady blossoming of their relationship, so uncharacteristic for Caroline whose presence in the media is overwhelming, the couple…_

"Ugh!" Caroline scoffed, shoving the offending newspaper at Katherine and silently thanking her stylist, Enzo, for making her wear sunglasses in all kinds of weather. At least no paparazzo would take a pic of her scowling at yet another article dissecting her love life. "Can you believe it?"

Katherine took a quick glance at it before she passed it over to Bonnie dismissively and went back to her dirty martini. It might be just after noon but the brunette had never been one to care about image. Or diet. The heiress of the Pierce fashion empire had gone through her fair share of scandal, always quoting her favourite, Mae West, when asked about her tarnished reputation:

' _I lost my reputation and I never missed it.'_

Caroline envied her sometimes.

"I can believe that. What I _can't_ believe is that you care what that rag says." The brunette rolled her eyes at Caroline. "Hitting too close to truth this time?"

"Katherine!" Bonnie hissed.

"What?" she shrugged unapologetically. "Like you weren't egging her on to end it with Broody Boy after that stunt he pulled. That pseudo-artistic writing of his is a gift that keeps on giving."

"I might've but it's still Care's decision, Kat."

They both looked at the blonde, eyebrows raised expectantly. Caroline let out a resigned sigh - if her friends put their minds to something, there was no escaping them. Still, she wouldn't trade them for anything, the three always sticking together in the midst of both personal and media dramas. "It wasn't that bad," she said weakly, knowing it wouldn't convince them in the least.

Because it _was_ that bad.

Katherine was having none of it. "So he hasn't implied some bullshit about how you've been planning your June wedding pretty much since the day you met him?"

"Or alluded to your sex life? Basically called you clingy? His star is fading and he's trying to make himself relevant again. You deserve better, Care," Bonnie added, reaching out to hold her hand.

Caroline nodded along. Deep down, she knew they were right. She _did_ deserve better.

If only it were that simple.

* * *

 **Rolling Stone : April 2016**

 **Caroline Forbes on her newest album and life in New York**

 **Exclusive Interview**

 _(...)_

 _We sit in the kitchen, a barefoot Forbes flitting between the fridge and the table, offering an impressively varying assortment of pastries and drinks. "I like to be prepared," she says with an adorable shrug. When asked about her latest album, 'Perhaps One Day' and how different it is compared to her previous works, Caroline answers, "it was just time for a change, you know? Of course, everything I've ever written remains very important to me, but, as an artist, it's also important to develop, to explore new things. So as I change, my music changes with me and one of the things I love about it is that my fans get to experience that journey with me."_

 _When the topic shifts to a certain number one Billboard Top 100 track, Caroline gets slightly uneasy, her fingers nervously tapping against the table. I ask her about the circulating rumours regarding her single, "A Whole World Out There" and its relation to her 3-episode long stunt in supernatural drama "Chronicles of the Undead" six years ago. She hesitates before she answers, "Yes, it is a tribute to that time in my life in a way. I was 21, just starting in LA, struggling to pay my bills. I auditioned for pretty much everything and anything and sent my records to any label I could think of. So even if it was only for a few episodes, the role of Candice was a godsend. Starring alongside Klaus Mikaelson really put me on the map. The words his character uses, this ancient sophisticated being that seduces young Candice with all the possibilities that life has to offer, really struck a chord with me. So this record shows where I came from and how far I've come."_

 _Forbes' and Mikaelson's chemistry was widely acclaimed but the two were never connected romantically, and after "Chronicles" their career paths haven't…_

Caroline's fingers clutched tightly on the magazine. "Seduces with possibilities," she mumbled, sinking further into her couch, as if she could hide and become invisible to the outer world. It hadn't been her first interview by any means, how come she had let her tongue loosen like that? She could just imagine Klaus' annoying smirk as he read it, those way-too-distracting dimples cutting his cheeks.

Klaus Mikaelson. From _those_ Mikaelsons - the golden Hollywood family right from across the ocean. His mother, Ether, was an Oscar-winning actress, one of the most popular in the 70s while Mikael, his father, became her manager after his own career had flopped. Kol, his younger brother, was an independent movie director and his sister, Rebekah, an Olympic gymnast. The only person who wasn't quite as famous in the family was Elijah, who preferred to stay behind the scenes as a human rights lawyer working for the UN.

With a background like his, Klaus had been pretty much guaranteed a spotlight in show business. But what had unnerved Caroline was that he actually had talent and charisma to back it up.

Liar. That wasn't what unnerved her. Not really.

She remembered those weeks on set, how he'd held her hand in greeting and her skin had prickled with awareness, those kissable raspberry lips stretching in his signature smirk. He would enter a room and attract attention instantly, just with his stance and magnetic stare. Mysterious, deadly calm and relentless - he hadn't acted like diva or a spoilt child, like so many celebrities born into show business. People valued his opinion, whether it was suggestions for his own character's arc or instructions barked to the cameraman - the latter he would propose solely to steer her attention away from stress _and_ ensure the operator caught the best possible angle for her.

It had been fucking sweet and Caroline had known he meant _trouble_. She might've covered their connection with biting words and eye-rolling, but the truth was she had fallen too deep right from the start - even if she had made sure no one knew about it. It was enough that after all those years _she_ was painfully aware of it. How sad was it that she could barely remember the last time she'd talked to Stefan - her boyfriend of two years - but if she closed her eyes and focused, she could almost hear Klaus' raspy voice whispering in her ear?

* * *

" _Hello, Caroline."_

 _Two short words and she shivered involuntarily, his voice drawing goosebumps on her skin. A scoff left her mouth in response as she took a look around to notice no one paying them any attention. This early the set was practically empty, only a few PAs running around to prepare the scenery for the upcoming shooting. Caroline had arrived almost at first dawn, determined to go over today's scenes and figure out all the logistic details. She had taken drama as a minor in college and even starred in a few plays - mostly musicals - but a role in an actual TV show was a bit outside of her experience._

 _Not for long, though, if Caroline had anything to say in the matter. This show could be her ticket to paid bills and opened doors - ones that remained stubbornly shut at the moment. And damn her if she were to waste that chance. Mr. Sexy Dimples who was just too hot for his own good (and hers) certainly wouldn't divert her from her goals._

" _You know, love, there's hardly anyone here, you can stop pretending you hate me for a while," Klaus drawled, a smug expression filling his features as he plopped onto the chair next to hers._

" _Arrogant much?" Caroline rolled her eyes, "If you must know, I thought you were a prick from the start."_

" _Ouch. Not wasting your acting skills to soothe my ego, I see."_

 _Shrugging, she stated matter-of-factly, "Well, even my capacity for pretending has its limits."_

 _Klaus' gaze wandered over her intently before he replied, his tone serious, "You will have to remedy that to make it in this business, love. And considering that glorious voice of yours, I have no doubt you will."_

" _Excuse me? Whenever have you heard me sing?!"_

 _He swept the tip of his tongue over his lower lip and the gesture proved to be very much distracting, although not as distracting as the admiring glance he shot her way. "The staircase where you usually sit and practice is right outside my dressing room, sweetheart."_

" _Oh." Her cheeks reddened slightly, her eyes cast to the floor._

 _Leaning towards her, Klaus tipped her chin, "No need to be embarrassed, Caroline. It's the most delightful part of my day, I assure you."_

" _Right." Quickly - but not quickly enough - she darted away from his burning touch. "Somehow you don't really seem like a pop music type."_

" _And what would you peg me for?"_

 _Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and bit one her lips playfully, feigning concentration before saying, "Classic rock, probably. Sympathy for the Devil, Highway to Hell, that sort of thing."_

 _Chuckling, Klaus motioned towards the script in his hands. "You mistake me with my character, sweetheart," he mused with a devilish grin that very much contradicted his words. "Speaking of which, we should probably get around to rehearsing today's scene." Seeing the confusion on her face, he added, "That's what you came in for early, isn't it? To practice?"_

 _She had, but had never expected an award-winning, blockbuster star to get to work just as early and offer help to the rookie that she undoubtedly was. Nevertheless, that was what had happened and as the dawn progressed into morning, Klaus managed to inflict the sweetest kind of torture on her. For over an hour, his lilting accent caressed her skin and his fingers brushed, in the lightest of touches, against places she would never imagine to be erogenous zones, leaving Caroline a trembling mess after a mere rehearsal._

 _She was so screwed._

* * *

 **Caroline Forbes CandyRockForbes - 34 m**

Just a peek before MET! Truly honoured to wear sth so stunning, thank you the ever wonderful **McQueen** 💗💗💗

 _(Klaus Mikaelson and 56k others liked your Tweet)_

 **B. Bennett AModelWitch**

 **CandyRockForbes** can't wait to see it live!

 **Kat Pierce QueenB**

 **CandyRockForbes** Rockin' it, Forbes 👌👌🔥🔥🔥💯 I might even forgive you for not wearing Pierce Original. Might 💀💀💀

* * *

Running her hands down the fabric of her dress, Caroline closed her eyes and let out a deep contented sigh, revelling in the heavenly texture. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing Klaus again after all those years. After her career had taken off, she had moved to New York and he had stayed in LA, circling between the States and his estate outside of London (not that she had been keeping track). Even during various awards and functions throughout the years, they had found themselves in opposite corners and at different afterparties.

It wouldn't be the case this time, though. Her gaze flicked towards the lavish bouquet of amaryllis belladonnas paired with light red carnations that had been sent to her just hours ago, and she smiled in spite of herself.

 _Splendid beauty, pride, admiration_ \- yes, she had totally checked what these particular flowers stood for.

This was right up Klaus' alley, she realized. He wouldn't just send _any_ flowers - no, he would send the ones whose meaning made her blood boil and her cheeks blush. And the fact was, even though he was physically absent in her life, somehow, he was still always _there_. There, in the far dark corner of her mind, with all his piercing words, stunning promises and gifts that caused her breath to catch in her throat.

After the launch of her first album, he had sent her an ornate antique gramophone with an accompanying note stating his present 'merely preceded the trophies she would receive during award season'. Janis Joplin's guitar followed- and she had honestly intended to give it back, calling it too extravagant - but she hadn't had the heart to do so. Especially when it'd been paired with a drawing of her, sitting on that staircase just outside of his dressing room, playing her guitar and singing. And a caption:

 _Someday, people will collect the instruments your fingers used to play._

Damn him and his charming long-distance years-long courting - like it would've been even possible for her to forget about him. No, some things remained carved out in your memory just like some people sank into you skin deep.

Stefan asked about those gifts sometimes, wary of the uncontained happiness that spread on her face whenever one of them appeared at her doorstep. Perhaps he had his suspicions, but at the same time, it seemed he had never cared enough to confront her. It was relief that washed over her as she thought back to the conversation they'd just had a day ago. Their break-up, conducted over the phone, had been as lackluster as the rest of their relationship. She had tried - and loved - as she was sure Stefan had done at some point, but when it came to certain things, compatibility could only carry a relationship for so long. Now, the overwhelming feeling of freedom was like a breath of fresh air, and in the end, Caroline knew it had been the right decision.

Blood-red lipstick staining her mouth, she smoothed some non-existent creases, eyes carefully raking over her reflection in the mirror. Diamond earrings dangled and sparkled when she tugged a loose stubborn curl behind her ear. The make-up artist had done one hell of a job because her complexion was radiant. The bodice of her dress hugged her breasts perfectly and the sheer diamond-studded material accentuated her lean legs. But it was the excitement simmering in her eyes that really put a final touch to her look.

"Not girly little Caroline anymore," she said with a half smile, picking up a clutch and turning off the lights on her way out.

* * *

 _Arousal coiled in her belly as he pressed her against the wall with his body, fingers sinking into her hair. Their mouths were fused together, moving in a slow languid dance while their hands tugged at their clothes. His lips were firm against hers and she was fighting the urge to trace their soft lines with her tongue. She was dangerously close to losing all of her control and moaning his name out loud and then he did that thing with his -_

" _Cut!" Silas' voice cut through the haze of her mind and Caroline was out of the door in an instant, ignoring the low hum of intrigued whispers among the crew. For once, she didn't care - let them talk, but for god's sake, she needed a breather, otherwise she would jump him then and there._

That _would probably give them something to talk about for the next decade._

 _Struggling to calm her ragged breathing, Caroline leaned her forehead against the wall, the surface cool against her burning skin. Damn him. She tried so hard not to sink in the depth of his eyes, not to lose herself in the magnetic pull between them. He was all-absorbing, enigmatic and relentless and he wanted_ her _. And if she wasn't careful enough, she would step right off the cliff and let the tide carry her, wherever it went. Regardless of the course she had set for herself, damn the consequences. No, she couldn't - wouldn't - allow this to happen._

 _Unfortunately, Klaus was right behind her, with no intention of giving her a chance to regain her composure._

 _His breath was hot on her neck as he stepped nearer, one hand placed against the wall beside her head, the other settled on her waist. His fingers ran along her side as his nose nudged her hair, inhaling her scent. "Honey and pear. I couldn't quite figure it out. It was driving me bloody insane," he whispered, branding the slope of her neck with the touch of his mouth. It was a ghost of a kiss but she shivered nonetheless, teeth biting on her lower lip so hard she drew blood._

 _She wanted to say he should stop and she wanted to say he was driving her mad. She wanted to run away and she wanted to pull her body flush against his. She needed to keep herself in line but also, she_ needed so badly _to fall over the edge._

" _Caroline." Klaus' voice coated her name like honey, the vowels stretched and lilting, as if he savoured them on the tip of his tongue._

 _She felt his hands enclose over hers, one, and then the other. A gasp escaped her mouth before she could catch it. It must have been no more than few minutes since she'd run out, but to her it was like an eternity. Everything around them faded, the people, the voices, the bustle of the crew._

 _All it took was a brush of his stubble against her cheek and she stepped over that line._

 _Spinning in his arms, Caroline moaned as Klaus' lips clashed over hers, her hands cupping his cheeks. She had dreamt of devouring that mouth, how it would taste and the way his jaw would fit perfectly against her palm. And just like with most dreams, it wasn't quite like what she had imagined. Their kisses were hungry and messy, with the lingering flavour of coffee hitting her tastebuds and his stubble scratching against her hand. But it was that much better and she would never change it for fresh mint and shaved skin because this, right now? It was real,it made her knees buckle, and she only wanted_ more _._

 _They stumbled into his dressing room, fumbling with each other's clothes but not fully getting them off - too busy with the frenzied dance of their lips on skin. She scraped his jaw with her teeth, making him growl, only for her to swallow the sound with another greedy kiss. They danced around the room, bashing against the furniture, the crashing sounds reverberating across the walls. Perhaps she was too far gone to care, Caroline thought as the back of her thighs hit the cabinet. Maybe someone would hear but the thought was nothing compared to the rough feel of his fingers digging into her hipbones as he scooped her up and propped her on the wooden surface. Her legs rushed to trap him in their hold of their own accord and a hoarse groan left her mouth once she felt the length of Klaus' cock brushing against her slit. Desperate, she started rubbing against him - he was already hard and her panties were soaked and all she wanted was him inside of her but that would require them to actually shed some clothes and separate._

 _Caroline whined, protesting at the mere idea of it._

 _Klaus seemed to understand though and he pushed her harder against him, frantically searching for more friction. Her toes curled and she could almost feel her release approaching, the sensation of her body flush against his, his mouth sucking on her pulse point, his fingertip pressing against her clit through the material of her knickers taking her further and further towards the edge. There were whispers on her skin that left his lips and through the rush of blood in her head and the mist of lust, Caroline couldn't quite make out what he said until she willed herself to focus._

" _My sweet Caroline," Klaus murmured, nipping at her earlobe, "Mine."_

 _Mine. Mine. Mine. Over and over again._

His.

 _Everything in her answered 'yes', her body arching closer to his but her mind cleared and it screamed 'no' as the wave of panic set in._

No.

 _In an instant, Caroline pushed him off herself and scrambled away, hurriedly fixing her clothes and hair. Determined not to look at him, to just make herself presentable and get as far away as possible, take time to put her walls back up. Only they had a scene to shoot and it was so not an option and damn, how could she feel so fucking good one moment, to become completely miserable the next? Stealing a quick glance of him, she noticed his features marred with confusion, his unruly curls dishevelled even more by her fingers and these perfectly shaped lips swollen by her ravenous mouth. She wanted to close the distance between them, she did, but then Klaus took a step forward and she felt as spooked as a wounded animal. Confusion turned to hurt turned to cold regard on his face as he watched her slowly retreat towards the door, shaking her head as she let out a shaky breath. "I can't."_

 _It was for the best._

 _The dull thud of door shutting behind her rang in her ears for the rest of the day._

* * *

He was staring at her from across the room. She could feel it, the burn of his gaze, the intensity roiling in those ocean blue eyes that left her quivering even from that distance. Although with them, as Caroline had already learnt, the distance didn't seem to matter at all. Because she may have been busy as hell and happy and dancing on her own for a while there - but she still, compared any man that began to mean something to her to _him_. She had written her album and thought of him and subconsciously - or maybe accidentally on purpose - named it 'Perhaps One Day'. She had known he would come to view it as a challenge or as an invitation, even if he wouldn't expect her to leave her door wide open for him. No, he would be ready to sneak his way back in, just like he had been doing with all these gifts over the years - a clear sign he hadn't quite forgotten about her either.

With a soft sigh, Caroline drew her eyes up and cast a glance to the other side of Great Hall, only to find Klaus boring his gaze into her and following her every move. The Old Hollywood theme of the evening suited him well - the exceptional midnight blue tux paired with a jaunty little bowtie giving him the irresistible flair of Cary Grant or Gary Cooper. Letting her own eyes wander for a moment, taking in the dashing view before her, she tried to ignore how shallow her breathing had become since having seen him again.

Because dammit, the way he looked at her still held the power to knock the air out of her lungs. And she had said it to herself earlier tonight and she would repeat it again and again because it was very much true. She was not girly little Caroline anymore. She had ventured out and seen the world and made a name for herself. Perhaps when she was younger she had feared that all-consuming feeling he had never failed to invoke in her because she had things to achieve and places to conquer. And so she achieved and she conquered and with the experience came that notion that maybe she wouldn't lose herself in that feeling - she would flourish. After all, there was a whole world out there waiting for her. She just had to be brave enough to reach out and take it.

Delighting in Klaus' surprised features, the subtle quirk of his brow as he saw her approaching, Caroline made her way across the room.

* * *

 _On second thought, taking Jesse as her date might not have been the best idea. Especially since it'd only been two days since 'the incident'._

 _And by incident she meant almost getting her brains fucked out by Klaus-freaking-Mikaelson._

 _But they had finished shooting and it was time for a celebratory party - it would raise questions if she didn't attend, but on the other hand Caroline didn't want to chance showing up alone. Using Jesse, one of the set assistants, as a buffer probably wasn't fair to him but it was a matter of her own survival, at least in a way._

 _To her surprise, Klaus hadn't broached the subject directly, seeming to agree with her plea to keep things between them professional. But the invitation was there, heating up his gaze any time it locked with hers. It was concealed in every touch that was just a little too tender, a bit too enticing to be considered acting. She had managed through it without succumbing to temptation again, fulfilled her contractual episode count._

 _It had been an option, with her character being well-received, but she wouldn't be back next season. One of the writers had listened to her demo, got it through to a friend in a record company - and they'd turned out to be interested. Things were finally looking up for her and that was what she needed to focus all her energy on. And Klaus…_

 _Things with Klaus were complicated._

 _What a freaking understatement._

 _Caroline wasn't naive, she knew he wanted her - but for how long? Even if it wasn't an extravagant whim of a celebrity actor, their circumstances were widely different. He'd been in this business since forever, established himself as someone of renown during all his years in Hollywood. She was 21, just toeing the line of fame with a career that had barely started to bloom. Was it so foolish that she didn't want to be known as Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend, a wannabe starlet that bought her ticket to fame by dating someone more successful than her? Singing had been her passion since childhood and she was in it for the long haul. The game had just kicked off for her and she would be damned if she allowed herself to be overshadowed by a big star boyfriend._

 _She would do everything in her power to get him out of her mind and perhaps she would even be able to tonight if it weren't for the fact Klaus was fast approaching, his stare fixed on her. Excusing her date, she got away from the bar and headed towards the bathrooms, not looking back. Which she realized was a mistake, as soon she felt a hand close around her forearm and pull her into the nearest room. Dark, small and stuffy._

 _Supply storage. Fan-fucking-tastic._

" _Good evening, sweetheart. I must say you look ravishing tonight," Klaus drawled, his raspy voice sending shivers down her spine as he leaned against the door, tactically blocking her way out._

 _Trying to keep her own voice down, she hissed, "Are you out of your mind?! What if someone saw?"_

" _I don't care."_

" _I care!" she snapped, smacking his chest. "You may not but I care. It's not you they'll call gold digger. It's me. It's my career at stake and it's me who people will accuse of making it through sleeping with you."_

 _Her voice faltered and Klaus' gaze softened immediately. He covered her hand resting on his chest with his own, soothingly drawing circles on her palm with his thumb._

" _What are you really afraid of, Caroline?"_

You _. I'm afraid of you._

 _It was on the tip of her tongue but she said nothing. Silence stretched between them and the air seemed to thicken with all those words that were left unsaid. Seconds passed by tortuously slow, a dreadful feeling of uncertainty covering her like sweat as she swallowed, weighing whether any sentence could even leave her dry throat. Casting her gaze sideways, she took a deep breath, desperate to focus on something mundane, but that wasn't easy with Klaus so close to her. She could almost hear the beating of their hearts, the frantic pace of_ beat-beat-beat _challenging her to respond._

 _But she stayed silent, instead freeing her hand from his grasp, and the moment broke as if a spell was cast off._

 _Hope that had simmered in his eyes before was dimmed now by understanding, and even though he remained close, it seemed like he was ready to walk away. Hands on her arms, he leaned toward her, his forehead just next to hers, a ghost of a touch. Their eyes met and Caroline could feel something surge between them, a magnetic pull of energy, inexplicable connection like the one between their characters on screen. It took everything in her to ignore it and then, his breath warmed her face, his voice a soft promise on her skin as he spoke, "Perhaps one day, then."_

 _With that, he gently tore her away from him and opened the door._

 _There was nothing left to say, and they quietly returned to the party, one after the other. Caroline kept telling herself she didn't care while she busied herself with idle conversation, drank and flirted. She didn't care that Klaus took her rejection to heart and didn't spare her another glance. She didn't care that he gifted that smug smirk of his to someone else. That he seemed enthralled in a conversation that didn't include her._

 _And as she watched him leave the bar that night, she didn't care that he left with someone else._

 _Hours later, only the bathroom mirror saw her tears._

* * *

The beat of music echoed against her skin as blood rushed in her veins. His breath enveloped her cheeks and neck while his hand warmed her waist, a finger sneaking its way beneath the cut-outs in her dress and flirting with the bare skin there. Their bodies swayed and bounced to the rhythm in perfect unison and it seemed as if they were the only people moving on the dancefloor, the rest of the crowd standing still and watching them. Someone might've even shot a video or taken a picture for all Caroline knew - and yet she didn't care.

A devilish grin spreading over his lips, Klaus expertly swirled her around and then dipped her low, people around them cheering enthusiastically. It was a bit of a new gossip for them, a spark of excitement to get them through yet another stuffy event. Well, what was a catchy new rumour for them to spread was one of those _take-my-breath-away, make-my-heart-skip-a-beat_ moments for her.

 _Life was a funny little thing sometimes_ , Caroline mused, smirking to herself.

Klaus' raspy voice reached her ear when he pulled her closer, one palm covering the small of her back while the other attached to her hip. "What's on your mind, love?" he asked, leading them into another step sequence.

He had always been able to register the smallest changes in her demeanor, the galaxy of expressions that painted her features - and that thought brought a bright red-lipped smile to her face. "Lots of things," she replied cheekily, inviting him to play with a coy look she cast down to his hand resting on her body.

"Should I guess?" Klaus answered her call with a question. "Or should I just step on your toes until you tell me?" Lowering her to dip again, he turned the playful banter into something else entirely with a soft stroke of his fingers along her side, his caress sending shivers along the column of her spine.

"You wouldn't dare," she chuckled at both his words and the ticklish feeling his touch left on her skin. "The great Klaus Mikaelson a lousy dancer? The press would have a field day, you know." Her teasing words chimed in his ear as she shifted her body closer to his, sending the ball back to his court.

Goosebumps rose along her skin as his fingertips danced on her nape, his head dipping till their foreheads grazed against each other. "I'm fairly certain the answer would be worth my ruined reputation, sweetheart," Klaus said, and her breath caught as they danced, his mouth just inches away from hers. It was so tempting, to just lean forward a bit and trail her tongue along his raspberry lips, to find out whether his taste had changed after all these years.

Before she could do that, Klaus spun her, tugging her back against his chest and head craning lower so that his whisper settled over her shoulder. "Look at them, Caroline" he spoke gently, the lilt of his accent curling around the vowels of her name. "They all think this is our first dance, you see. When the truth is, we've been dancing for years now, love."

A shudder coursing through her at the words, she turned in his arms and sneaked a glance at him from under her lashes. "You know what _I_ think about, Klaus?" she asked, running her finger down his chest teasingly, enjoying the way his muscles flexed under the touch. "I think - no - I _know_ I want to finish that kiss. The one from six years ago?"

Their eyes met just as a slower jazz tune filled the ballroom and the unadulterated longing that smoldered in the depths of his ocean blues was all the response Caroline needed. When Klaus' lips curved in the most sultry smile and his grip on her tightened, she was sure they would finish what they'd started in that dressing room and _more_.

* * *

 **Us Weekly : Latest Celebrity News, Pictures & Entertainment**

 **Latest News: Klaroline MET video goes viral!**

 _After sifting through all these red carpet photos, we certainly know who was hot and who was not. But there was one pair in particular at the Met Gala who were hot for each other! The video of Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson, former (and brief) co-stars in "Chronicles of the Undead" - or Klaroline as they've been dubbed by the internet - has been posted on every major social media site. The couple getting their groove on to Beyonce's 'Crazy in Love', all carefree and cosy, is gathering likes, reblogs and retweets left and right. The fact that both Forbes and Mikaelson have been nowhere to be seen since the party finished in the early hours of the morning a day ago just spices everything up, doesn't it?_

 _This piece of news definitely paints the latest rumours about a looming break-up between Carebear and her boyfriend of almost two years, Stefan Salvatore, in a different light. The couple has been reported to have problems on many occasions in the last few months and this viral video just adds fuel to the fire. Is Klaus Mikaelson the reason behind the end of the America's golden couple? Forbes' dating history is notorious to say the least, is she really ditching her most stable relationship for a fling?_ _Our sources tell us…_

* * *

Ocean breeze and shy morning sun slowly made their way into the bungalow. The bedroom was spacy but slightly trashed, with a few pieces of furniture carelessly knocked over and a floor strewn with clothes. The bed sat at a weird angle to the wall, with sheets rumpled around the two naked bodies pressed closely together.

They had flown to Klaus' little island in the Caribbean via her private jet just after having left the Metropolitan Museum. By the time they reached the airport, Klaus had managed to rip her thong and bring her to orgasm number one with just his fingers. Then they had proceeded to christen her jet's leather sofa, only to stumble impatiently into his summer house a few hours later, Caroline's orgasm count rounding up into double digits as the day matured into the late afternoon and then turned to night and dawn.

And she had reciprocated _plenty_.

The next day met them without a care in a world. Clad only in Klaus' Henley, Caroline lay against his chest, her back to him, his arm slung loosely around her waist as she read some of the gossip the most bloodthirsty tabloids had already been revelling in. Normally in a situation like this she would already be in contact with her PR team, but this was no stunt to get media attention. This time, with her head tucked against his chin and their joint arousal still coating her inner thighs, Caroline just couldn't bring herself to care.

" _In her pre-Salvatore era, Forbes was known to jump into one relationship after another and it seems like old habits die hard. Mikaelson, on the other hand, appears to be taking an opportunity to create any kind of buzz to promote his upcoming movie - the first one with him in the role of director_ ," Caroline read, rolling her eyes. "So apparently I'm a clingy serial-dater girl and you a jerk that's taking advantage for press. Seriously, the least they could do was come up with something better," she quipped, her silky curls tickling his chin as she shook her head.

Klaus merely scoffed, pressing a kiss to Caroline's temple, "As if I needed more buzz for this movie."

"Exactly! And what is that, naming periods in my life after the men I've dated? Sexist much?" With his lips still on her skin, she could feel them stretch in a grin so she tilted her head a bit to look at Klaus, only to have her suspicions confirmed. "What are you smiling about?"

"I just love how your skin flushes in this righteous anger, love. You look positively delicious." With a delighted purr, he nibbled on her earlobe but not for long as Caroline swiftly spun in his relaxed embrace and playfully pinned him to her bed.

"Not so fast. What about my righteous anger at you? You know, at ripping apart my diamond-encrusted, one of a kind, designed specifically for me dress?" she motioned towards the scraps lying across the room, the embedded diamonds scattered on the floor amongst them.

A victorious smirk lit up his face, making him look entirely too pleased with himself. "Casualty of the cause, love." Angling his head, he pressed his lips to the inside of her forearm in a feather-like kiss.

She quivered under the caress, Klaus undoubtedly noticing if his smile growing even wider was any indication. "That cause being what? You getting laid?" she taunted, a corner of her mouth quirking up as she tried to keep any vulnerability out of her voice. A shriek of surprise echoed across the bedroom when he unexpectedly flipped her back under him, his face scrunched up in distaste.

"You know it's more than that, Caroline. You wouldn't name your album the way you did otherwise," he spoke with a stern expression marring his handsome face.

Maybe it was the raw honesty tinging his words or the way he went on to worship her body, adorning every single inch with open-mouthed kisses. A ghost of a touch to her eyelids, a lick of tongue against her pulse point, fingers sneaking under the hem of his Henley; stroking, brushing, wandering - as if on a mission to memorize every part of her. Maybe it was how they had tiptoed around each other for years and now that she had stepped into his arms, they felt like the _right_ ones to embrace her as they danced. Whatever it was, it let the words out of her mouth and when they flew, they sounded like a promise. "Perhaps one day," she whispered, slowly hooking her feet by his back and trapping him in the cradle of her legs, her eyes boring into his.

Something simmered in those blue irises and they turned dark, the intensity of his stare like flickers of fire against her skin. Holding her gaze, Klaus propped himself on his elbows on either side of her head. "And that day has come," he sighed into her mouth as he entered her. His head fell and a sigh turned into a guttural groan in the crook of her neck as he started moving his hips, sheathing himself in her heat completely.

Caroline's thighs trembled and muscles burned from all the other times they had fucked throughout the previous night, her inner walls sensitive to the border between pleasure and pain. She couldn't help but notice how gentle Klaus was with her, all soft strokes and tender brushes of his hand. But that wasn't _them_ and she craved long, hard thrusts that became faster and faster and the rough touch of his fingers kneading her flesh.

The bite of her teeth in his arm must have conveyed her frustration just right because Klaus lifted his head, meeting her demanding gaze as she let out hoarsely, "I want to feel _you_. In every inch of my body."

But with that annoying smirk, he kept teasing her, the bastard, his thrusts becoming shallow, barely scraping that need she had inside of her and she wanted so much _more_. "Klaus," she gritted her teeth, nails digging into his back.

He took hold of her hands and pressed them into the mattress, slowly sweeping his tongue over his luscious lips, her eyes following the move. "Say it again," he demanded, pushing into her a little further but not nearly deep enough.

"I want you."

His voice was both honey and steel as he growled with another swirl of his hips, "My name."

"Klaus." Despite the ache in her muscles, she tightened the hold of her legs, pushing him closer. "Klaus," she croaked her plea, head swaying back as he buried himself in her core to the hilt. "Klaus!" A strained cry when he pulled out, only to pound into her again, fast and deep and rough, just like she wanted.

The room listened to their violent symphony of moans, and through the haze of teeth sank in flesh, dirty words kissed into skin and promises written in flesh by their hands, Caroline felt tension coil in her belly, a wave of heat as Klaus spilled his release into her, coming with her name on his lips. Just one hard press of his thumb to her clit sent her over the edge too and she shuddered and trembled around him as they rode out the last aftershocks of their orgasm together.

Shifting slightly to his side, Klaus tugged her flush against him and she nuzzled into that cosy place under his chin. Her hand rested on his chest and he covered it in his own, the other tracing patterns on her back.

It was the calm before the storm, but they had one last peaceful day before all the media insanity.

Perhaps only time would tell whether that one day would turn into two, into weeks and years, and whether they would last till the after credits of an epic movie. But somehow Caroline knew, this soft melody playing in her head telling her she had finally found the perfect dance partner.

* * *

 _[A few years later...]_

 **Alexander McQueen McQueen - 1h**

Just finished sketching a gorgeous white dress for the stunning **CandyRockForbes** ! Hope this one doesn't end up torn 😈

 _Caroline Forbes,_ _Klaus Mikaelson and 101k others liked this Tweet_

* * *

 **AN: *nervous pacing* So how did you like this one? Did the format and pace of the story worked, with all the flashbacks and article bits? I did use a bit of Hiddleswift romance here but I hope I managed to make it 100% Klaroline :) What did you like or didn't like about the story? Please, share your thoughts with me :)** _  
_

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	7. Afternoon Between Your Thighs

**AN: First of all, thank you for all the wonderful reviews on my last drabble! Your response was overwhelming and it means a world to me!  
**

 **I know I've been a bit AWOL these last few weeks but I've been struggling quite a lot with my klaroline muse and well, my writing muse in general, actually. Hope this is worth the wait :)**

 **All-human and NSFW. This is pretty much Porn Without Plot based on this prompt:  
**

 _"Human klaroline smut involving one of Klaus' lines from the show. Klaus & Caroline have just finished an exhaustive sex marathon. Caroline says she can't take another orgasm. Klaus, still horny as ever, say "i'll take that as a challenge."_

* * *

Caroline has quite forgotten how to breathe by now.

It doesn't help that Klaus is still buried balls-deep inside of her, the aftershocks of her latest orgasm leaving her skin sensitive and tingling.

They have come together this time, his gaze fixed on her as if he wished to learn all the ways her face contorts in this perplexing kind of pleasure that borders on pain. To register each flutter of lashes as he sinks deeper into her and twists his hips in a way that has her bite into her lips until they bleed.

She doesn't like the feeling that sets in her lungs after they've fallen apart together, the very one that leaves her so breathless. She prefers to think of how swollen and slick she is, her thighs sticky with their mixed release and how if she clenched her pussy around him hard enough, he could probably make her come again.

Because dammit, he's already semi-hard.

But it's getting late and they've had sex more times than she can count today and their rules clearly state - no sleepovers - so instead of initiating another round, Caroline says, "I need to go."

Klaus merely inches up a brow, a slight smirk curving those perfectly shaped ridiculous lips, "Oh?"

"It's late. And I have an early morning." A lie.

His tongue swipes along his lower lips as he ponders what to say next and then, his voice pours like honey over her skin, "You could stay here."

"Nope." Her hand presses against the chiseled planes of his chest as she tries to make her escape. "Besides, I couldn't possibly take another orgasm," she adds and the moment the words leave her mouth, she knows it's a mistake because -

Because there's this predatory glint crossing his eyes and an earlier smirk turned into a full-blown grin while his breath sets on her skin, warm and hot and _burning_ as he rasps against her ear, "I'll take that as a challenge."

And Caroline knows he's serious, yes, Klaus does love a good challenge - they're the same this way, she gets it now, even if it's taken her a few years to understand it. Perhaps that's why no one else has ever made her toes curl quite the way he does or why nothing brings her more satisfaction than to see him fall apart under her touch.

From the devious twist of his mouth she foresees it will be her turn to fall apart this time. But damn her if she doesn't pick up this obvious gauntlet thrown under her feet - of course she will - so she whispers with a seductive lilt, "Do your worst."

"I fully intend to, sweetheart." He nips the skin at her hollow of her throat playfully, then pulls out of her in one swift move, tearing a drawn-out groan from her mouth, followed by a crisp _"Fuck."_

"Tsk." Klaus shakes his head in amusement as his hands dip lower, brushing past the curve of her breasts and then _lower still._ "Such a wicked mouth you have, love."

"You have no problem with my mouth when I suck you off," Caroline grits out, _barely_ , because he decides to flick his thumb against her clit just then. She's still so wet and ridiculously sensitive from all their previous times and his touch sets her on edge right away even though she's a bit sore and spent.

But he's smart and he just keeps her _there_ , at that frustrating point where she can feel the heat pulling in her belly and the next climax almost roiling in waves but it's a fucking _almost_ , she's not there yet, even though his two fingers sink into her pussy and start thrusting.

In and out. And in. In. _In._

"I never said I have, Caroline," he finally retorts, meeting her eyes. "In fact, I adore it. When we quarrel, when you talk. And when it's wrapped around my cock," he draws out that last word as he crooks his fingers, hitting her sweet spot and her back arches up _-_ because fuck it, she needs more of his touch.

Klaus is nothing but attuned to her body language, to _her_ and his lips start a journey, hovering just above her clit and Caroline shivers in anticipation because she wants, needs, craves to have him lick her there, and then suck - hard - until her throat is raw from screams and her muscles shake. Klaus has other plans though and when he moves higher, she signals her frustration with a strangled moan. But his lips are relentless as they wander up and latch onto her nipple, tongue laving around the bud 'till it's painfully tight, all while his fingers slide in and out of her.

She's lost in sensation by now and her body's quivering as she can feel her release building up and up, only for his touch to soften, for the pressure to lessen. Her hips jerk frantically against his fingers to get more friction but it's no good, she needs something else, just _more_ and harder and rougher to tip her over the edge.

"Klaus!" she lets out a guttural groan.

His teeth graze her nipple before he murmurs with feigned innocence "Caroline?"

"Make - " she bites into her lips as his thumb strokes her clit again, "me - " He sucks on her collarbone, holding her gaze and then she finally manages, "come!" Pushing her hips against his hand, she clenches her thighs and adds, 'Right now."

There's this one second when Klaus looks at her and she thinks he's going to tease her forever, tease her into spending the night because it just tugs at her ambition now and it's a point of pride to have this fucking orgasm. There's this one second when the familiar playful glint is gone from his eyes and they fill with something different, something _warmer_ and dangerous and her breath hitches in her throat again but then, oh then -

His head dives low, between her thighs and he laces her legs over his shoulders. Her hands fist into the sheets because he's there, tongue swirling around her clit and her skin is flushed and prickling with need. She knows she'll probably be sore as hell tomorrow but that's of no importance now, the chase to that glorious feeling of falling apart is all she can think of right now. Craning her head up a bit, she fixes her stare on Klaus, his dirty blond curls a tousled mess between her legs.

A gasp passes through her mouth as his tongue slides into her, languid licks and rough moves that leave her legs trembling around his neck. His nose brushes against her clit and fuck if she knows how he can go down on her for so long with no break for air.

 _Must be that college swimming team experience finally paying off_ \- she muses before that last flicker of tongue renders her unable to think. His name falls off her lips before she can control herself but who is she kidding?

There's no controlling herself when her body finally reaches and tips over that point, the one where she shudders and throbs and heat spreads through her in waves.

Slowly, delicately, Klaus pulls her lax limbs off his shoulders and nestles himself in the cradle of her thighs, peppering feather-like kisses along her neck, under he jaw, in the corner of her mouth.

The scrape of his stubble against her cheek is the last thing she remembers before she falls into the treacherous arms of sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So how did you like it? Hot or not? Would you like to read more of this universe? This is a standalone drabble but it can also be seen as a sneak peek to Friends With Benefits College/Office AU that I've been planning for some time. What do you think?**

 **Thank you for reading and till next time (hopefully sooner)!**

 **Kate**


	8. One Star

**AN: Hello, darlings! Thank you so much for all your support, I'm so glad you liked my last drabble and I'm happy to say I'll definitely continue with friends with benefits AU :)**

 **This one is a sort of Star Wars AU paired with royalty AU and a *slightly* belated birthday gift for the lovely Shauna aka emmascaptn on tumblr.**

 **Based (mostly) on this prompt:**

 _ **"prompt + kc marriage au + a lot of people are fucking shit up across galaxies and klaus is the one to cause the greatest fuck ups + it's complicated, complicated as in "your husband is a mass murderer with a god complex, heading an intergalactic civil war, intent on destroying the galaxies, and you're carrying his kid" + also a premise similar to that of anakin/padmé's relationship from star wars but do it with what you wish if you haven't watched the movies"**_

 **P.S. This is like...loosely set in SW universe? The premise is similar but it focuses on the Rebellion, not Jedi Order and so, they're not even mentioned.**

* * *

The vastness of the universe was terrifying.

Countless stars, nations and planetary systems, all in ruin and chaos because of this war. Was one life more than a mere blink of an eye when a whole planet could be annihilated with one press of a finger? And the universe, so terrifyingly vast, wasn't big enough to hide from the Empire.

But Caroline wasn't trying to hide. She was looking for someone.

And it looked like she had found him.

"Are you alright, Gorgeous?" Enzo's voice rang in her ear as he arrived at the bridge of their small spaceship. Levelling with her, he stole a worried glance at her that he surely thought Caroline wouldn't notice.

"I will be," she answered, her tone stern. "Now tell me something useful."

"It seems they've taken the bait. We're jumping to lightspeed in ten minutes, we'll come out in the middle of imperial fleet in T-minus 15."

"Are all our units ready?"

"Yes. We'll engage and lead them away from the commanding ship. All while you'll be walking straight into the lion's den," her friend murmured those last words.

With a raised brow, Caroline demanded, "Say what you have to say, Enzo. I know you're dying to."

"You know I'll walk through the fire with you but Gorgeous...are you sure you want to do this?" Awkwardly, he motioned towards her stomach.

It was an instinct for her to move her hands protectively over her still flat belly. Gaze set forward, at all the stars stretched before them, Caroline whispered, "I am sure. He's there, I can feel it."

It had to be true. She was so sure of it while she was looking at the stars and it felt as if he was staring right back at her with those ocean-blue eyes of his, familiar smirk curling his beautiful lips.

Klaus.

Her friend, her husband, her lover. And apparently, also Emperor's second in command.

"That's what I'm worried about. It's been three long months, Caroline. And Mikaelson hasn't been exactly sitting innocently on his ass. Three months and he blasted his way through half of the Rebellion's forces. Three months and the Empire is the stronge - "

"I don't need pathetic three months, Enzo," she interjected. "I want a lifetime."

"But is it what he wants? He left you in the Outer Rims, betrayed Rebellion and became the new poster boy for the Empire. What if…"

"If what, Enzo?" Caroline pressed impatiently. They didn't have time for this.

He hesitated before finishing is thought, "What if you get there and he wants to kill you?"

If circumstances were any different, she would probably be able to feel amusement at this absurd statement. "Klaus would never hurt me." A dark chuckle escaped her mouth as she added, "At least physically."

They had come a long way since their first meeting. They had loved and fought and ruled together. Led the Rebellion. Buried their loved ones and their brothers-in-arms. Caroline knew Klaus like no one else - and perhaps it was arrogant on her part to assume that but it was true nonetheless. She wouldn't be giving up on him anytime soon even if he had decided on becoming the intergalactic douche.

Warmth enveloped her hand and she glanced sideways to see Bonnie standing there, her eyes meeting Enzo's in a silent exchange, an understanding passed between them before she stated, "Our fleet's ready for the lightspeed jump. T-minus 6."

"Thanks, Bon," Caroline nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips when she felt a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "You and Enzo go back to your ships. It's time to face the music."

She was Caroline Mikaelson, the rightful Queen of Alderaan and consort to the rightful King of Naboo. She was General Forbes, the leader of Intergalactic Rebellion.

And she wasn't giving up on _him_.

* * *

She was five years old when they first met.

Alderaan and Naboo had never sustained close diplomatic relationship but after The First Imperial War, the game had changed. No one trusted old alliances, every corner of the galaxy ridden with silent Empire supporters. It made sense for two planets that had stood the tallest against the tyranny to seek some kind of coalition, to join their strength in the Galactic Senate. Caroline's mother, the Alderaan's Queen, believed the Mikaelsons would prove to be worthy allies, with their long lineage of excellent politicians.

And so, a series of visits followed. She remembered the way Klaus looked in his pristine little suit, an interesting contrast between the white crisp of his shirt and his paint-covered hands. The tight-lipped smile on Ansel's face as he nudged the reluctant nine-year-old to greet her and Esther's scolding hiss when he hastily shook Caroline's hand only to turn around and flee.

Suffice it to say, that particular visit didn't go very well. Not that the rest of them turned out to be any better.

She was eleven when she found out they were to be married.

Her mother insisted that she took Klaus to see the falls near the palace, one of Alderaan's landmarks. They bickered and argued all the way there and his snotty tone whenever he made a remark about her motherland was so not appreciated. So when Klaus, in all his teenage cockiness, looked down at her with his brow raised daringly and stated lazily that she'd better start being nice to him - she's to be his bride, after all - Caroline did the only thing she deemed appropriate.

She pushed him into the water.

She was seventeen when she first noted this annoying flutter that occurred any time he was in her proximity.

Queen Esther threw the most splendid ball to celebrate her son's 21st birthday. Dignitaries and royalty from the furthest systems arrived to pay their respects to the prince of Naboo, second in line to the throne. Stealing a quick glance at him here and there as she danced with Tatooine ambassador, Caroline had to admit - and it pained her - that Klaus had grown out of his teenage years in spectacular fashion. His blonde unruly hair curled playfully over his forehead, his perfectly-shaped lips curved in that cocky grin that only accentuated their raspberry colour. Something in her belly stirred, this unfamiliar disturbing sensation that threw her off and caused her to miss the step as her partner went for a twirl.

When she finally found her balance, it was Klaus' arms that enveloped her. "May I have this dance, princess?" he asked, his eyes raking over her midnight blue dress with intense gaze. Stunned, Caroline nodded her consent and they waltzed the night away till the first embers of dawn shone through the glass windows.

She was eighteen when they first kissed.

They met again at the emergency session of Galactic Senate, both their parents deciding it was time to further their children's involvement in the current affairs. The shadow of the threat was looming over the universe again after Damon Salvatore's fall in the First Imperial War. But this time the danger was less obvious, the dead Emperor's brother a master at deception and masking his corruption with pretty words and grand gestures.

The session proved to be long and frustratingly fruitless and Caroline sat beside her mother in their booth, gritting her teeth so as not to speak up and call out the senators for what they were - blind morons. Her patience snapped when one of the Trade Federation representatives interrupted Klaus' motion to mobilize Republic's armies with incredulous laugh. She could feel her fiance's eyes bored into her as she spoke and urged the Senate to see reason, his gaze flaring up with something akin to...admiration when she finished her speech in the deafening applause.

Klaus sought her out afterwards, inviting her to spend the evening with him and she tentatively agreed. Coruscant was the urban planet, the city overwhelming its surface but he flew them out to what seemed like the only scrap of green, a little meadow on the outskirt of the metropoly.

He said it reminded him of home.

They settled over the blanket Klaus had brought with him, their usual banter stilled with a touch of awkwardness and this underlying tension that had been growing between them. A gasp escaped Caroline's lips when he clasped a bracelet over her wrist, a belated birthday gift as he put it.

"Moonstones," he explained as she curiously grazed her fingertips along the smooth surface of star-shaped jewels. "They're rather difficult to carve but the effect is worth it, isn't it?"

The double-meaning of his question knocked the air out of her lungs and all she could do was nod in affirmation. Looking up at him from under her lashes was a mistake - or maybe it wasn't - as she drowned in the night sky reflecting in his eyes. The warmth of his lips on hers was foreign for a second but then it all became familiar, the pressure of his mouth, the creases of flesh, the swirl of his tongue. Slow and tender at first and then turning more needy, more hungry, just more until they were both gasping for breath, lying side by side on the blanket - her head nestled on his arm, his hand buried in her curls. They talked, as earlier uneasiness had long passed, talked of their homes and the unknown stars, of their dreams and war that would surely put an end to any plans.

But for that one night, it didn't matter as they enjoyed that one last moment of peace in the universe, stargazing on the grass.

They were married a fortnight later.

Not without complications, Klaus settled into the royal house of Alderaan, consort to the future Queen. Whether they were too alike or too different - or perhaps both at the same time - Caroline didn't know. She just knew that their strive for control made them butt heads more than one time. Their bedroom in a state of constant mess as their arguments turned from verbal to carnal.

There was this confusingly beautiful ambiguity in Klaus, in _them_. He would take her against the wall, fast and angry, then teach her to paint as they lay in their bed afterwards. They would go to the falls, a barefoot walk on the grass, a perfect little date with midnight picnic among the crystal hum of water. Meeting the very next day in palace gymnasium so that Caroline could teach her husband how to throw knives.

She was twenty when she fell in love with him.

Or, most probably, it was one of those things that simmered under your skin and grew for a very long time, only to catch you by surprise. They were visiting Naboo for Rebekah's coming off age ball and Klaus flew them out to the meadow enclosed by the waterfalls, their first kiss a ghost of a memory as they made love among the sunflowers and tall green grass. Its straws brushed against their naked skin as they lay on the ground, basking in the moonlight and each other.

It was the moment Klaus grew nervous, fumbling through his clothes and retrieving a long silver necklace, two moonstone stars dangling down from it. His hands trembled slightly as he clasped it around her neck, placing a butterfly kiss in the hollow of her throat.

"It's gorgeous," she murmured, drawing a line of pecks along his jaw. The cool silver of the necklace sipping through her fingers, she clutched the moonstones between her fingertips. "Why the stars?" Came her whisper of a question. And honestly, what she expected was some charming yet cheesy compliment about how she was beautiful like a shining star. But that was not what she got.

With a sigh, Klaus shifted to lie on his back, pulling her against his chest. His gaze darted to the sky while his fingers tangled in her hair, a soft graze of his touch sending shivers down her spine. Silence filled the air between them but it wasn't an unwelcome kind and then when Klaus did speak, the lilt in his voice rolled her name in this raw tenderness he had never used before, "Because, Caroline...it's terrifying, isn't it? The countless number of planet systems, people, universes…and the sheer randomness of it all. That something could quite literally flew you by, something strong and beautiful and full of light. And in the end, you cannot help but feel alone against the millions of stars."

The heat of his gaze burned her skin when Klaus twisted his body to face her, curling a lock of her hair around his finger. "All these countless stars - " he trailed off.

And in this moment, as everything in her fluttered, this annoying little thing that had been happening around him since she was seventeen - Caroline understood.

"And all you need is one."

* * *

They came out of lightspeed right in the middle of Empire's fleet, just like she'd planned. Enzo and Bonnie led their units to right and left flank as they'd discussed, engaging imperial destroyers and coaxing them away from the commanding ship and the Death Star.

If her intel was right - and knowing Marcel she knew it was - Klaus would be on the commanding ship while the Emperor presided over the reparations of the Empire's deadliest weapon.

Her jaw tensed as Caroline looked over the Death Star. The Emperor had destroyed half the galaxy for his misguided ambition. It was painfully tempting to change the course and head to the battle station instead, break into with guns blazing and all reason be damned.

But first she needed to get her husband back. So she set her eyes back on her destination, strapping knives to the inside of her boots and loading her blasters. All that was felt to do for now was trust the invisibility drive Katherine had invented to do its work and wait until the ship crossed the distance separating her from the commanding ship.

Her ship was mere minutes away but time worked in a funny way. It stretched unbearably in moments like this one, in moments that mattered. It could've been seconds or it could've been ages, Caroline didn't know anymore.

She only hoped she wouldn't arrive too late.

* * *

War had changed Klaus.

With younger Salvatore's rise to power, chaos and destruction torn the Galaxy apart. Old allies and brothers turned on each other, pacts were broken, whole nations annihilated.

People _did_ christen the new Emperor as 'the Ripper' for a reason.

Amidst all this, Klaus and Caroline stood in the lead of Rebellion. They stood together.

But there were no more picnics in the meadow, no more walks with their feet bare on the grass, no more painting lessons. Soft touches and brush of Klaus' lips, the leisure pace, they all turned into hungry kisses and rough grip of hands, as if he wanted to hold onto her against all odds. They laughed rarely, with an undertone of guilt in every little chuckle as if it were a crime against the dead.

And there were many dead.

Klaus' parents had been taken hostage after final invasion of Naboo and executed by the firing squad, payback for Caroline's successful sabotage of Empire's main clone supplier.

They had lost Elijah during the second attempt to destroy the Death Star, leaving Klaus as the first successor to the throne.

And Rebekah…all they had got was a message from her fellow commander that there was no body left to bury.

Since that day - or maybe it had been for far longer - anger seemed to crawl just under Klaus' skin, flowing through his veins like poison as he fought to keep himself in control, not to burst in splendid glory of pain and deadly fury. But the cocky prince she had once known, the loving husband that had lain beside her in their bed was slowly fading away and every death fueled the wild flames of his anger.

Until one day, he broke.

Surprise, that's what Caroline felt. Because it wasn't in the spectacle of fireworks and wrath, he didn't unleash himself on the world to watch it burn - that came later.

Klaus simply walked away.

 _"I cannot bare to lose more"_ \- the note said, scribbled in the elegant cursive of his writing. Caroline read the words, clutching the nearest chair with the desperate grip of her hands as the world were being swept from under her feet. It would be so easy to let herself fall, to crumble and wait for the end to come to her. It would be so gloriously easy.

Only, she couldn't afford to break.

* * *

It was easy enough to get into the commanding ship, her pace hasty but deadly quiet as she made her way to the bridge.

It was too quiet.

"Hello, Caroline." She closed her eyes at his voice that encircled her like a warm embrace, blast doors shutting behind her. And then she heard marching footsteps and rustling as the stormtroopers drew their guns. Her eyes fluttered open and there he was, surrounded by at least dozen soldiers, the emblem of the Empire sewn to his uniform.

Her beloved husband.

Something gleamed in his gaze as he looked at her, something indescribable and familiar at the same time. "Leave us," he barked the order, then adding impatiently as everyone stayed in their place, "Do you think me unable to handle my wife?"

Momentarily, the place emptied but for Klaus and Caroline, the stormtroopers marching out in haste. Air was thick with tension as they stood there waiting until it was safe to talk. Swallowing loudly, she fought to keep her composure when finally, Klaus strode towards her in fast decisive steps and stopped just inches away from her face.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Oh, she would show him calm. "Gee, I don't know, how about collecting my estranged spouse before her sets the other half of Galaxy on fire?"

Pinching his nose, he let out a long sigh, "Caroline…"

"Don't you dare 'Caroline' me!" She smacked his chest. "What the hell have you been thinking, Klaus?! You left the Rebellion! Took over the Inner Rim systems! Destroyed your home planet!" With each of her cries came another punch to his body. "You - " Her voice broke.

"I what? What did I do, love?"

"You left me," she whispered and his features turned soft, like winter melting away under the sun.

"So what are you doing here, then? After I've done so many terrible things?"

"Because," she said, her hand darting to cup his cheek and what a relief it was when he leaned into her touch. "Because there is one thing I know you'd _never_ do." Leaning over, she brushed her lips against his, her next words a gentle flicker against his mouth, "You would never betray me."

Klaus' eyes widened in shock when she pushed him away, his gun that she had just plucked from his holster in her hands. "So the question is," Caroline went on, pointing both her and his blasters at her husband, "what are _you_ really doing here, my love?"

"Caroline, love, you don't understand - "

"Yes! Because you didn't tell me anything! All I know is that you would never join the Empire, not after what they've done to Rebekah or my parents - " Her voice wavered as she recalled the dark days that had followed her mother and father's deaths. But that pain couldn't stir her away from her mission now. "I know you and you wouldn't do this. Not to play _second_ in command to the Ripper."

His lips curved into this cocky smirk, one that reminded her of teenage Klaus so much. "You do know me well," he said, stepping in her direction again, no regards for the fact that she was holding him at gunpoint. Blasters' barrels were pressing into his chest when he spoke again, "Because I am playing his second in command."

This huge weight was lifted from her chest and Caroline could breathe freely again - because yes, she knew Klaus would never betray her and that there must have been a reason behind all he had done but there was a difference between knowing and hearing it from his lips. "Why keep it a secret from me?"

"To keep you safe."

A hysterical laugh escaped her throat, "Safe? In case it didn't get through your thick skull, there is a war going on. I was never going to be safe!"

"I am not going to apologize for my need to keep you alive, Caroline. I did what I deemed necessary…"

"Wreaking havoc on the Galaxy? Killing all those people?"

His eyes darkened, the skin of his hands white, he clenched them in fists so hard. "They were collateral damage. Do not think for a second that I wouldn't do this and _more_ to ensure your safety, love."

"And I get that. But you lied to me!"

"I did not - "

"Lie by omission is still a lie, we've covered that one a long time ago, you know" she pressed the blaster more firmly into his body. "So now, you'll tell me everything. What's your plan to kill the Emperor?"

Before Klaus had a chance to answer, his communicator beeped, Kol's chirpy voice resounding across the room, "We're in position, Nik. Ready for some fireworks?"

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise as Klaus gritted his teeth, barking into the receiver, "Then set the damn thing off and get out of there."

"Speak. Now," she bristled as Koll threw an ironic " _Aye, captain_ " before signing off.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for a full explanation now, sweetheart."

"A shortened version then. _Bullet_ points, if you will," Caroline drawled, cocking an eyebrow.

There was this glint of admiration crossing his features again, tongue curling the words as he explained, "You know how Kol fancies playing with explosives, sweetheart. He infiltrated the Death Star with a small group, right under the Ripper's nose, timer's set, they need to get out of there. Just as we need to get out of here. Now." There was an edge to his voice, urging her to end this discussion, to _move_.

It hurt to find out her husband chose to trust his brother over her. That he'd set her aside, that he'd _lied_ \- no matter how noble his intentions had been. Caroline knew all about fear and all about loss - she lived it every single day, trembling and wary of this new life growing inside of her. One she had yet to tell her husband about.

And she didn't even want to imagine the world without Klaus in it, this excruciating pain of a fading star. So she got it, this deeply ingrained need he had to protect her at all costs - she felt exactly the same. But still, _they_ had to come before his need to protect her - and that was something Klaus had yet to learn.

Too bad they didn't have time to ponder it now, with all the bombs about to go off and slimy dictators being overthrown. "We're still dealing with this later," she decided, pressing a gun into his hand. "Once we get out of here alive."

Dipping his head, Klaus sealed his lips over hers in a quick passionate kiss, and then the whisper of his words covered her mouth. "We will, love. And then we can have all the talks in the world."

Breathless, Caroline fought against her knees buckling. Now was so not the time for it, even if she'd missed Klaus' touch like crazy.

Besides she was still furious with him.

"Together?" she asked, a steel edge to her voice as her hand hovered over the panel control.

Eyes cast on her, his dark and intense and loving, Klaus covered her hand with his and whispered, "Together."

Controls lit up as he pressed their joined hands to the panel, door opening up swiftly. With one last look at each other, they raised their blasters and walked out, their grip on each other still intact as they started shooting their way to the emergency spaceship.

The universe was terrifyingly vast. But sometimes, all you needed was one. One star.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! What do you think of this one? Was there a balance between romance and action? Tell me your thoughts, please :)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	9. I remember faces

**AN: Hello, it's been a looooong time. I hope you're all well!**

 **This is a short piece I wrote for Klaroline Sweet Swap exchange. Six of Crows fusion with Caroline as a character inspired by Kaz Brekker and Klaus as shadow summoner.**

 **For the ever amazing Mimi / padmcdala on tumblr 3** ** **  
****

 **TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of past rape and domestic violence (not graphic but still, it's there)**

* * *

 _"Crows remember human faces. They remember the people who feed them, who are kind to them. And the people who wrong them too. They don't forget. They tell each other who to look after and who to watch out for."_

 **_( Leigh Bardugo, Crooked Kingdom )_ **

* * *

I.

There was a girl once, standing at the docks of Ketterdam, clutching a small bag in her hand and a beating hopeful heart on her sleeve.

Hearts tend to be oh-so-hopeful at seventeen.

She still remembers a stranger's face, with a charming crooked smile and raven-black locks sweeping past his forehead, offering her a safe place to stay in the city. She can still recall the dangerous glint in those pale blue eyes as she took him up on that offer.

But danger tends to be oh-so-exciting at seventeen.

At twenty-one, the girl - let's call her Caroline, although the girl has had many names since then - cannot forget that charming smile and how it turned ugly and cruel as the stranger took, and took, and took, the raven-black locks tickling her forehead while she begged him to stop.

But they never stop. Unless you make them.

* * *

II.

There was a boy once, standing at the docks of Ketterdam, with power sizzling off the tips of his fingers and a shadow in his fearful heart.

Hearts tend to be oh-so-fearful when they're beaten down by those who are supposed to care for them.

He still remembers his father's face, twisted with rage and hatred, screaming that he's not his son. He can still recall the scorching burn of pain anytime his couldn't control his powers and Mikael's fists hit his flesh.

Pain tends to nourish fear, and then together they grow so grand, it seems that they can never be abandoned.

The boy - he started to call himself Klaus - cannot forget his mother's expressionless face when she told him it'd be best for everyone if he left home. The hint of sorrow crossing her eyes when she mentioned his real father, a powerful Grisha.

The time he spends in Ketterdam passes by with loneliness and lies. Lies of who he is and denial of what he can do. Only sometimes, hiding between the dark alleys of the Barrel, the boy summons shadows from his fingertips to keep him company. And each time he does, his father's face twists in rage before his eyes and his skin burns with phantom pain.

Because the pain never stops. Not unless you make it.

* * *

III.

Her name is an ominous whisper across the Barrel and Klaus has heard it whispered in fear many times, usually followed by someone's unfortunate death.

The unofficial leader of the Dregs. Bitch of the Barrel. Caroline.

To him, her name means the opposite of fear.

He can still remember her face the first time they met, when she caught him summoning his shadows in the dark alley of the East Stave. That stone wall of impassiveness breached for seconds with intrigue and greed, and maybe a little bit of awe.

He can still remember how she looked - standing tall, black leather gloves holding a fancy Grisha-made cane - when she said the words that changed his life:

"I could use someone with your talent in my crew. Are you in?"

* * *

IV.

The expression on his face is disconcerting.

Caroline tries, so hard, not to show that she has trouble breathing as Klaus' fingers brush her elbow, specks of tenderness splattered across his usually angry features.

The rest of the Dregs know better than to touch her but Klaus has slowly managed to skirt around her defences, step by invisible step, from one impossible, deathly job to the next.

It's a weakness that cannot allow. She doesn't do tenderness. She doesn't d h. She's exchanged her hopeful heart for a sharp walking stick and walls covered with revenge plans.

"Let's move," she mutters as she yanks her arm away, "we have a job to do."

His shadows envelop them both, darkness cloaking their crimes and a pale blush creeping up her cheeks.

* * *

V.

Fear has been his constant ever since Klaus could remember.

Fear of his father's fists. Fear of using his power. Fear of being found out and captured like an animal, sold to the highest bidder.

Now, he's still afraid. But it's different.

Fear is an annoying fluttering of his heart when she's near. It's the twist to his gut when he sees past her walls to the anguish clouding her eyes. The empty coldness of an almost-touch.

But with this new fear, he can still flourish. He can stop hiding what he is because even if Caroline shies away from his proximity and his touch, she has never shied away from his darkness and shadows.

So when Caroline comes up to his room in the Crow Club, excitement that cannot quite contain lighting up her face, and asks him to join the heist of the century, he can only give her one answer.

"We'll be Queens and Kings, Klaus. Queens and Kings."

They will be. And they will never be afraid again. He'll make sure of that.

* * *

VI.

They're at the end of the world, they got what they came for but their time is running out.

Staggering past the snow and ice, shadows dance around her ankles as Caroline tries to keep up with Klaus. It's just a small distance left to the schooner she rented to get them to Fjerda but the guards are on their tail and her limp is so not helping.

A fling of cruses escapes her mouth when she almost trips over. She hasn't killed and thieved and scammed her way to the top, only for Damon-fucking-Salvatore to remain unscathed in the end because she couldn't run over some ice and rocks.

Klaus must've heard her stumble or curse the world because he turns around, his face contorted with exhaustion.

His shadows may keep them shielded from Fjerdan bullets but it will all mean shit if they get caught.

That's how Caroline explains what she happens next.

Klaus slows down, holding out his hand to her. Despite his exhaustion, he's so much faster than her and if she only reached out and took his hand...

She remembers his face when she first met him, fear and surprise and resignation marring his features.

She remembers his face when he joined the Dregs, all hardness and determination.

She remembers his face when he looks at her - disconcerting, tender...confusing.

Her gloves are long gone. Fjerdans' breaths are on her neck.

It's only because she needs to, Caroline tells herself.

She remembers. The weight of the bag in her hand at the docks. The dark locks tickling her forehead. Shadow-laced fingers brushing her elbow.

Her heart thuds. She remembers it all.

And she takes his hand.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you thought in the comments ;) I'm so rusty writing klaroline! Did you like this set-up? I know it was all pieces and shreds of scenes but who knows, maybe it'll turn into something bigger in the future...**

 **P.S. If you haven't read Six of Crows duology by Leigh Bardugo yet, DO IT. DO IT NOW.**


End file.
